Of Light and Dark
by Crimson.light.of.Death
Summary: Yin-yang: Describes two halves of a greater whole. You can't be one without the other. There is no sun without the moon. There is no night without day. This describes Tsuki and Taiyou's relationship as meister and weapon.OcxActual Character pairings.
1. Prolog: Break

I only own my OC's

* * *

**Prolog: Break**

* * *

Drops of rain fell from the sky in a torrential downpour. The pounding of water assaulted the sides of buildings everywhere. Lightning crackled cruelly above and thunder growled lividly all around. The clouds blocked out nearly all the light that resonated from the grinning moon above. Only the pearly teeth and trickle of blood could be seen through the dense, gray haze.

A girl appearing to be about age 10 walked on the streets while the squall raged about. She was soaked to the bone and the thin black dress she wore stuck to her skin with an uncomfortable sensation. Her ebony hair was plastered to her skull and her bangs were messily strewn around. Her childish hands were trying to keep her body warm by holding feebly onto her thin shoulders. She wasn't dressed properly; there weren't even shoes on her feet. She was looking uselessly for a place to shelter her shivering body.

…

…

…

But where would she go? She had no family to call her own anymore. She had no friends to stand by her and offer her warmth. She didn't even have any relationships with anybody. She was a loner; meant to be live alone and meant to die alone.

Through the trickling drops of rain and crashes of thunder, her delicate ears picked up a noise so soft, she barely thought she heard it. She ignored it at first, but it gnawed at the back of her skull. _There it was again!_ _The splashing of paws behind her!_ She spun around, fear flashing in her crimson eyes. She was surprised to see glimmering silver eyes staring directly into hers. A dog watched her with curiosity.

It had perked up ears that swiveled vigilantly about, picking up the tiniest sound with their acute senses. Its fur was white, short and waterproof seeing how the rain practically bounced off of it and rolled to the cobblestones below. Its paws were large and tiny claws poked out of them. A long tail was the only thing that wasn't waterproof on him as it hung down like a wet mop. It was tall too; its ears reached the top of her head and its squared muzzle nearly touched her nose. It's hot breath tickled her face with its doggish breath.

Yet, she wasn't scared of him; more comforted by its presence than anything. Yes… it was a source of comfort; its furry face was friendly… happy. Its breath warmed her as it licked her cheek merrily. A giggle escaped her lips at its antics.

The lightness of the situation was drained rapidly and an air of animosity took over. A horrible dragging noise was heard. It echoed around them with a terrible eeriness .The dog growled and the volume of its snarl grew into intensity as it swiveled its ears about to pinpoint the source of the noise. Suddenly, a creature burst from the darkness under the duo and slammed its fist into the dog's belly. It flew away from the girl and off into the shadows of the rain.

The monster stood before the girl with a sadistic grin painted on its maw. It was twice her height and its evil, distorted features were misplaced. Its face literally looked like it was put through a blender and mixed up; its eyes were below its mouth, a beak-like nose was on its forehead and everything was jumbled up on its body such as an arm in place of its right leg and so on. Large black spikes erupted from its decaying, burgundy skin and traced its spine and trailed down its arm and legs.

Its horrific teeth were inches away from her nose and it reeked of rotting flesh. It parted its jaws revealing blackened and chipped teeth that must've become useless long ago with the amount of rot in between them. A forked tongue slithered out and touched the girl's jaw line gingerly. Its putrid breath was even worse than its bodily stink. The girl was frozen with fear as its tongue retreated into its mouth once again. A piercing screech filled the air as it closed in with deadly talons.

Before it could touch the child, the whizzing of a blade whistled through the air. The wind blew harder and harder and it seemed to be getting closer. The girl looked up towards the sound. The rain whipped her face but she couldn't take her eyes off of the thing flying through the air. The tiny sliver of the moon that cast its light caught the sheen of a weapon to shine as it circled. It was moving in perfect circles and cut though the air with deadly sharpness that not even the rough storm could slow down. The creature looked up to be met with the razor-sharp edge of the blade in its shoulder. The weapon was attached to the white dog from before; in fact, it was its tail that had transformed into the curved steel that bit into the fiend. Its friendly, furry face had grown fierce and its fangs were revealed to be elongated and steel like with shimmering silver. It sunk its teeth into the flesh of its throat where the jugular vein was supposedly located.

The creature screeched and pried off the dog with its arm. The dog sailed through the air and shifted to land on its feet. It staggered at the soreness in its belly from the earlier attack and the new pain where the creature had seized him to rip him off. The bladed tail was engulfed in white light and became the mop-like once again. Rain dripped down its curled muzzle as it kept its barrage of uncomfortable rage going. It wasn't lightening anytime soon either.

The white canine's paws were engulfed in white light like its tail. The light faded and they morphed into silver claw-like weapons with metal claws extending like talons on a bird. It leapt again and attacked it head on. The dog ripped at the creature's torso and tore its flesh with a combination of teeth and claw attacks. The monster screeched in agony and launched an attack of its own. The black spikes on its back sunk into its skin and thrust out its torso and into the dog's flesh. It pierced its unprotected shoulders and haunches; one even sliced across its muzzle and was bound to leave a scar across his nose. It yelped and jumped off and stumbled on the ground.

The canine nearly toppled over but managed to stand upright. The ravenette child ran to its side instinctively and wrapped her arms around its neck. Their eyes met and with an unknown force they understood that they needed to survive. The only way they could do it was to work together, as weapon and meister.

The dog engulfed its entire body in white light and the glowing creature shifted its shape. The resonating light floated into the girl's hands softly; it shattered to reveal a silver bow with delicate details of swirls and yin-yangs. Her tiny hands grasped it instinctively. Water rolled off of the weapon in tiny droplets of wetness. It gleamed and showed the face of the dog in the shiny metal above her fingers.

"**Aim for its chest, that's where its damaged the most." **It spoke in a teenager's voice, maybe 15 at most. The girl nodded and drew the silvery rope of the bow back. As her fingers stretched the material, the wavelengths of the two mingled to create a black arrow of energy with a light silver smoke flowing around it. Her crimson eyes narrowed as her arm shook from the effort of aiming the energy arrow precisely at the monster's chest.

The creature raced forward to assault the girl. It threw a few small spikes towards the girl and most of them missed. As it neared, she released the energy at close range. Its skin gave a satisfying rip to the ears of the weapon and new meister. The reflection of the dog curved its jowls up into a wolfish smirk while the girls posture slackened and relaxed. The form of the monster fizzled out and soon all that was left was a glowing orb that looked like a soul. It was red and seemed more ominous than any soul the child had ever seen.

The weapon morphed back, but this time not into its dog form. He was a human this time. His hair was white -like the coat of the dog- and fell into his silver eyes that were gleaming happily at the soul-like object that bobbed nearby. A smirk adorned his lips and long canines poked out like vampire teeth. His body was tall and gangly like the 15 year old he was and sis clothing was a simple white T-shirt that was soaked and allowed a view of his teen muscles and some black pants and shoes. He sauntered over to the soul-like energy ball and gingerly picked it up. **"Ah, my first Afreet egg in a while. You'll be twice as sweet." **He chuckled as he tossed it into his mouth and chewed up the soul-like thing. He swallowed merrily and wiped the loose, watery blood that ran from the scratch across his nose onto his lips. **"Hey, you haven't said much. What's wr- oh crap!"**

As the teenager turned to face the little girl, he saw a large tear in her dress around her mid waist and blood trickling out from between her fingers and down the dark material. Her body trembled with soft cries that escaped her mouth. He rushed over to the ebony haired girl that was his new meister and scooped her up in his arms.

He panicked as she cried out in pain when he lifted her up. He couldn't drop her; she was twice her height off the ground. **"D-don't worry," **he tried to comfort her**, "I'm gonna take care of you. I know someone that can fix you up nice and quick." **Her amber eyes were puffy from the crying as she looked at the boy's eyes. He gave a goofy grin to try to make her laugh; a small smile was all he got. **"I'm Taiyou, what's your name?"**

"**Tsuki," **she whimpered in obvious pain.

"**How ironic, together our names mean the sun and the moon; **_**on' you.**_**" **He grinned at the girl once again, the canines glinting in comfort,**" We're gonna be good friends, Tsuki. I can feel it."**

* * *

REVISED (10-30-10)

Well, prolog revisions are done. I hope it's better! The main thing that's going to be done is taking out the song-fic style and fixing the grammar. A few changes to the characters will be done, but not too many as far as I know, but there's always a possibility it can change. I'm going to age the characters four years to make them the same age as our Soul Eater characters we so love. For the Reviews, I'm going to delete my replies on the earlier chapters, just to make it a bit neater. I'll figure out something soon. Toodles!

_Translations:_

**Taiyou - Sun**

**Tsuki- moon**

**on 'you- the sun and the moon**

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THE BUTTON BEGS YOU!


	2. Chapter 1:Beat It

I only own my OC's

* * *

Chapter 1: Beat it

A nineteen-year-old boy walked about the outside perimeter of the Death Meister Weapon Academy calling out the name of someone. **"Tsuki?Tsuuuuukkkkkiiiiiii! Where arrreee yooouuu?" **he called out constantly. His voice was beginning to wear down the tolerance of the small group of stander-bys. A nearby group of weapons and Meisters were really beginning to be annoyed. Among them were four girls and three boys that were a lot younger than the boy, excluding a girl who had black hair and seemed to be about the same age. Another one that was tall and blonde with long black pants on seemed about his age too.

Suddenly, he popped up from behind them. His large gray eyes looked at the two he appeared between, the boy with white stripes in his hair and the shorter blonde girl with blue eyes. **" Oi, hunny, what's your name?" **He asked her merrily as he put an arm around her small shoulders. His white locks of hair fell in his face as he grinned down.

"**I'm Patty!" **She chirped back at him just as happily. She seemed very naïve and innocent so her older sister stepped up to interfere.

"**Hey, lay off my sister," **She warned him threateningly. He looked at her with repentant eyes.

"**Oh, My voluptuous babe! Forgive me for not paying any attention to you! Your butterfly of a sister distracted me from the rose!" **He apologized as he came forward and kissed the back of her hand in a gentleman like fashion.**" Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Taiyou, and your name?"** Her face flushed to a light pink color as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. The group watched in awe at the boy's audacity, but came to their senses soon.

"**Are you here for something, or is all you wanted to do was chat up my weapons?" **The boy with three white stripes and black hair asked him as he grew tired of the white haired boy's flirty personality.

"**Anyway, I'm looking for someone. She's a few inches shorter than you and your age and she has red eyes and black hair. Have you seen her, Squirt?" **the younger black haired boy grew angry at his remark about his height, he was _not _short; the older teenager was just insanely tall.

"**No," **he said simply.

"**You could stay with us for a while, maybe we can help you find her!" **Patty suggested stupidly.

"**NO!"**the group shouted simultaneously.

"**Thank you, Thank you my beautiful butterfly!" **Taiyou said happily as he hugged her and nuzzled his face against hers. Patty giggled as he did so.

"**Hey! You're trying to steal my spotlight! Nobody can steal the great Black*Star's spotlight!" **shouted the blue haired boy in protest.

"**Don't worry ,Blueberry; I won't be here long, only until I can find my sister."**

"**THAT'S IT! I, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, WONT TAKE SUCH NAME CALLING! I WILL RISE ABOVE THE GODS! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!"**

"**Geeze, fine. If that's what you want, ya got it!" **Taiyou growled as he let go of Patty and loomed in front of the newly dubbed 'Blueberry'.

"**Taiyou, leave them alone," **An blank and feminine voice said behind the group. Taiyou pivoted around to face a petite girl with ruby eyes, ebony hair that reached her mid back in a loose, messy ponytail that covered her left eye with messy bangs and pale skin. She seemed about 14 and adorned a tight white shirt that showed her small curves and chest along with tight black shorts that reached her knees and simple black shoes. She was cat-like, the opposite of the boy she was chastising. Her pink lips were held taut as she stared Taiyou over to her. **"Your behavior is unnecessary. Not every female needs to be...flirted with."**

"**Tsuki! I found you!" **Taiyou said as he rushed over and picked the girl up in a bone-crushing hug,**" You're just in time, we have a brat to beat up!" **The crimson-eyed girl just stared at him. **"Blueberry over there had the nerve to challenge me! That means I need you to help me!"**

"**I AM NOT A BLUE BERRY I AM-"**

"**The Great Black*Star, blah blah blah, we know. So whatcha say, Tsuki?"**

She sighed and said,**" This is your fault, but fine. I'll help." **

He smirked at her and in a flash jumped and flipped in the air and started glowing with white and morphing into a different shape. The shifting light extended and morphed into a two forms and landed in Tuski's awaiting palms and the light shattered like glass. Two silver and black pistols rested in her hands. Intricate designs of suns, yin-yangs and swirls were cut into the silver barrels, but the handles were smooth and shiny and easily handeled.

"**Let's show 'em what we're made of!" **Taiyou cheered from the reflection inside the gun.

"**Ha! As if such a small girl could help you! Let's go, Tsubaki!" **The girl with the long black hair in a ponytail and a tan dress sighed and did as her meister asked. As the chained scythe weapon formed in his hands, he looked up to find the girl and her two guns gone. **"Where'd she go?" **

Shots fired out of nowhere. The black energy whizzed by, but it hit the ground in a puff of white smoke. They rained down with deadly precision near Black*Star, but the boy managed to evade them. She was hanging on one of the spikes that protruded from the side of the DWMA building with her knees curled around it and her guns pointed in the direction of the other meister and weapon. She unhooked herself and flipped with feline grace on the floor, landing on her two feet soundlessly. Black*Star charged at her with a battle cry. She aimed her gun at his chest and as he neared, she nailed him right at the mark.

A chilly sensation invaded her personal space as a cold chain wrapped around her slender waist and was pulled tightly. She let out a yip as she was thrown in the air and slammed onto the ground. As she was thrown into the air again, the chain's grip slackened and she was able to slip her hips through and escape. She turned in the air and open fired at him from above. Not expecting her quick escape, Black*Star only narrowly dodged the barrage of black soul wavelength bullets. They created a large amount of smoke that gave the girl a place to hide as she made her next move.

She closed in on Black*Star's location with light steps and a plan in her mind. He wasn't taking her seriously yet, so she would give him something to be serious about. She closed in from behind and shoved the barrels of the guns in his upper back and lower torso. He looked at her from behind as she gave a smirk and sneered with her red eyes. She pressed the trigger with pleasure and the meister's and her weapon's wavelength shot out into his body.

Black*Star fell and was twitching from the impact and pain of the wavelength bullet. The smoke cleared and Tsuki walked over to him and slammed her foot on his chest. A smirk crossed her lips and she said,**" How you like me now?" **Black*Star gave a large cocky smile and answered with a tug on Tsubaki's chains that were wrapped around her ankle. She fell down on her back and in turn, the blue haired boy slammed his foot onto her stomach.

"**I like you right here, under my foot!" **To his surprise, Tsuki laughed hysterically and grinned.

"**You fell for it! I can't believe you fell for it!" **she giggled and waved her arms about.

"**Fell for what? I defeated you!"**

"**Not so fast, Blueberry," **she laughed. Black*Star recognized the nickname; it was the one that the white haired boy, Taiyou, had used. His eyes widened in recognition. **"Ah, you see now, took ya long enough!" **Her body was engulfed in white light and morphed into a different human form. The light shattered and revealed that in fact it was not Tsuki, but it was Taiyou who had taken her form. **"Time for this it end, let's go Tsuki!"**

"**Where is-" **Black*Star started, but he was cut off by a foot to his to the back of his skull. The ravenette had acted quickly and slammed her foot willingly on her startled mark.

"**If we're going to do this, we gotta do it now," **Tsuki said as she held out her hand for Taiyou to take. He nodded and grinned.

"**We'll give 'em something to remember for years."**

"**Soul Sympathy!" **The said in unison as they locked their grip. Their hair that fluttered about set Maka off that their souls were linked and very powerful. She switched her vision so that she could see them properly. The souls-Tsuki's black and Taiyou's white- were bouncing in an intricate fashion, like a dance. They were in tune and shared a sense of respect and need for one another. They connected together in a swirl of black and white and lowly spun clockwise and took the shape of a yin-yang.

"**Their souls are very in sync, aren't they, Maka?" **A silver haired man that adorned glasses asked. The sudden sound of another voice made Maka flinch in surprise and lose her concentration. It was their teacher, Dr. Stein. She nodded.

"**It's like they need each other to live. Their bond is really strong." **

"**Indeed, look at them now." **She turned he vision to the two and what she saw stunned her. A giant gold bow and arrow was in the girl's grasp now. Elaborate patterns of suns dotted the bow that shined in the light. It towered above the girl but she drew back the string that seemed to be made of gold as well with ease. On the other hand, Tsuki had sliver moons and stars traveling up her arms to her face. Her eyes were white instead of the usual crimson.

"**Legendary Duo: The Sun and the Moon!" **Both Tsuki and Taiyou yelled. Tsuki released the pressure from the bow, and the power began to form as she let go. Gold and silver formed a comet like form with tiny sparks falling from the raw soul wavelength that resonated from the bow attack. It shot out like lightning and made it to Black*Star in no time. All that could be seen and heard was a cloud of orange and silver smoke and the explosion of the impact. Taiyou transformed back into a human.

"**AND THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT, BLUEBERRY!" **Taiyou mocked in a loud voice as he flaunted his victory and pointed at Black*Star. Tsuki sighed and walked to help Black*Star and his weapon. Tsubaki was all right, but the blue haired boy was knocked out on the ground.

"**Black*Star! Black*Star!" **the female weapon called out to her meister. Tsuki grabbed his hand and tugged him up to a sitting position where maybe he would be able to be taken care of more easily.

"**Forgive my weapon; he can be very obnoxious at times," **she said with a blank expression; Her eyes had returned to the original scarlet color.

"**Awww, Tsuki, you're making me sound like the bad guy!" **Taiyou whined at the ebony haired girl.

"They're so different. Like-" Maka started before Soul cut her off. "Like day and night," He finished for her, snatching the words out of her mouth. "That's quite an accurate term to describe them. Their extreme differences in personalities and tactics make the perfect team,"Stein said as he joined in the conversation. He provided his prior knowledge of the duo to Maka and Soul. "Whatever one is missing, the other fills the gap. That's why they made such a name for themselves."

"**What's that?"** Kid asked, now interested in the conversation.

"**It's quite easy to figure out. Its both of their names together." **Stein said as he took a puff of his cigarette.**"I believe they even said it in battle, The Legendary Duo: The Sun and the Moon. " **

_Of course!_ It _was_ rather obvious. Taiyou was the sun -like his name suggested-; he was always the center of attention and had to be seen and admired. Everybody liked him-especially the girls- and he cheered up the place with his bouncy, flirty and overall outgoing nature. He did become bothersome at sometimes -like the heat and brightness of the sun- when he flirted too much or became too smug. He would never abandon someone though and there were times where you knew he would be and when he would not

Tsuki must be the moon; her name even suggested it. She was graceful and quiet and could be easily overlooked like the moon when it was a crescent or a new moon phase. She could also be rather scary like the night, the only time only the moon rose in the sky. She could show the way for others-like she had done for Taiyou- like a full moon and a clear night. She would always be dependable and there, even if it was not too obvious that she was trying to help-like the moon phases.

They also couldn't be just Tsuki or just Taiyou; they couldn't be one without the other. They had to be the sun and the moon that together made up the twenty-four hour day; two parts of the same whole.

"**I wouldn't want to go up against them," **said Maka, **"Not after what happened to Black*Star."**

"**Wow! That was great Taiyou!" **Patty cheered as she clapped her hands together. Taiyou slung his arm over the shorter blonde's shoulder and soaked up the praise

"**Thank you my beautiful butterfly! Your words of praise are much appreciated!"**

Tsuki looked at them and bopped Taiyou on the head. **"Please. Don't blow up his ego any more than it already is. His head will just keep getting bigger…" **she said impassively in her light voice.

"**Awww, Tsukiiii! You're doing it again!"**

Maka looked at Taiyou and lost a little respect for him. **"But I just can't take him seriously right now…"**

Kid watched intrigued as Taiyou was getting scolded by an emotionless girl that was so little compared to him; It very humorous. Taiyou even hid behind Patty and Liz to escape the girl's penetrating amber gaze. Perhaps these new additions to the team wouldn't be as bad as he had previously thought while Taiyou was alone.

That was, until Shinigami's son saw how asymmetrical her bangs were on her face. _They weren't right!_ They weren't the same on the right as they were on the left! Oh how it irked him! He wanted to fix them up so they would be symmetrical. His cries of annoyance about the girl's hair caught her attention and she watched him as he had a total meltdown in the corner

**"Is he always like this?"**

**"Sadly, yes. He likes symmetry. Quite OCD actually."**

The two's stay at the DWMA would be interesting to say the least…

* * *

REVISED (12-30-10)

Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to answer all of them in the next installment (Chapter 8)! Read On! Review! REVIEW! :3

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Hero

I only own my Ocs

* * *

Chapter 2: Hero

* * *

Tsuki and Taiyou had been at the DWMA for barely a week before their first mission. During their class time with Dr. Stein, they were mostly learning the dissections of various creatures. They could successful disassemble and name the parts of a not just a frog, but a turkey, a rabbit, a pig, a mouse and a rare species of exotic bird. Taiyou had been very vocal about how the dissections were disgusting and creepy- it had earned him a few bumps and bruises from the teacher- but Tsuki was quiet about the whole thing, with only a twitch or two as Stein slaughtered the creature. She would never admit it for she didn't want people to think that she was weak because of a little dissection, but it was unnerving.

They weren't in the classroom today; they were off in Italy on a joint mission with the green-eyed Maka and the white haired Soul. They had separated a while ago in hope of finding out information or hopefully finding an Afreet egg. Together, the sun and the moon had found no information, only a enough Afreet eggs to meet their quota, and managed to get lost in the vast city thanks to Tsuki's great sense of direction and lack of knowledge of the Vatican City. The sky had grown dark and only the lights from the street lamps were lighting their way.

"**Tsuuukkkiiiiii, why did we have to turn left? I told you we should've gone right! And now we're lost," **Taiyou whined childishly at the raven-haired girl.

"**You should know how bad my sense of direction is, but you said I should take the lead," **She replied monotonously, not once turning around to look at him with her red eyes.

"**But Tsuki, I wanted to look around and you weren't interested."**

"**Well, you find our way out."**

"**But I'm tired and hungry!"**

"**Stop being such a baby."**

They walked on with Taiyou's whining voice not relenting until they reached a church in what They supposed was the heart of the city. A piercing scream filled the air with an inhuman quality of metal being scraped against another piece of metal. The duo tried in vain to block the sound by plugging their ears, but it still could be heard loud and clear. **"What the hell was that? My ears are gonna be ringing for weeks!" **Taiyou growled in aggravation.

"**Let's go find out; it came from the church," **Tsuki said warily as she looked at the cathedral windows to possibly catch a glimpse of what was inside. She only glimpsed shadows and metallic clangs.

"**All right! Lets kick some metallic ass!" **Taiyou cheered as he marched in. Tsuki followed behind him with caution in her step. She hoped it was nothing but knew it was more than just an innocent accident.

As the heavy doors creaked open, they saw that someone had beaten them to the punch of investigating. In fact, the fight was ensuing between Maka and Soul and someone else with girlish pink hair. Maka was dodging the attacks the boy threw at her, but not blocking or even throwing in her own attacks. What restrained her from countering?

Taiyou charged at the brawl between the two and broke the barrage of attacked that came close to Maka. His arm transformed into a metal scythe blade and he began slashing at the assailant. The pink haired boy blocked with his own sword attacks. Taiyou crouched down and avoided a narrow attack of the black blade; as he was crouched and stable on the ground, Tsuki used his back like a ramp and ran and pushed herself off to gain momentum in her kick that caught the other boy off guard. She caught him under the chin, causing him to lose his balance and tumble back. She landed on two feet and she balled her fists tightly as she awaited his retaliating attack.

He got up and looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. He was long and lean and kind of goofy looking with his large, tired eyes and dress-like attire. He actually reminded her of a girl with the way he was built and the way he dressed. **"Oh, another girl," **He murmured shyly as his cheeks flushed pink,"** How should I treat this one?"** A moment of silence followed his question as the four wondered whom he was talking to. Taiyou opened his moth as if he was about to answer with a snappy remark, but the boy began to speak again. **"Are you sure I should kill her? She's so much prettier than the first one." **Another moment of confused silence followed. **"You don't want me to hold her or play with her hair?" **Taiyou stood protectively next to Tsuki and almost made a rumbling sound deep within his chest; there would be no flirting-not to mention the _killing_ of Tsuki he was mentioning- with his little sister, as he so fondly called her; especially not this creep. **"Okay then." **_Who the hell was he talking to?_

Tsuki took a frightened step back with her crimson eyes wide with alarm and held out her hand for Taiyou to transform into. He nodded and began to glow and shift into a long sword-like shape. The light shattered and revealed a long rapier sword with the same designs on the hilt that were on the other weapons he transformed into: suns, swirls and yin-yangs.

The boy held up his sword threateningly and Tsuki held up the silver rapier protectively as it came down excessively hard. She struggled with the weight but managed to throw off the blade. She flipped backwards and took a proper swordplay stance. He neared with his black blade held parallel to his torso and it gave her an opening to attack. She flew forward and took aim at his shoulder as he took aim at her waist. Both blades made contact at the same time, both hitting the targeted mark. Black blood trailed down the sliver blade that Tsuki held while scarlet blood trickled down the Boy's blade.

The attack didn't faze Tsuki's opponent, but the mark he had hit was one of the girl's weakest point on her body. The skin was thin from a scar she received when she and Taiyou had first met and it cut severely deep and had inflicted more damage than it would have on the opposite side of her body. Taiyou cursed inside the reflection of the blade as she slackened her grasp on the blade and collapsed on the boy in pain. **"Dammit," **Tsuki cursed as she weakly tried to push off of him. The boy held the sword high as if he was about to strike her down.**" I'm sorry that I have to do this. I'm Crona," **he whispered timidly. He began to bring down his weapon towards the back of the now defenseless meister.

With a clang, a scythe blade stopped its path and threw the weapon away from Tsuki. It wasn't her partner that helped her though; it was Soul, Maka's partner.

"**Bakayarou! Move!" **He barked at her as he ripped her away from Crona with his free arm and pushed her over by Maka. She fell and tumbled in the middle if the floor and laid there in shock and pain. She couldn't even push herself up; there was no control over her movement and she lay there in her own pitiful blood.

"**Tsuki!" **Maka crawled over and tended to her. Blood dripped from the gash on Tsuki's waist and stained the blonde's fingers. Taiyou took the girl's bloodied body from Maka's touch.

"**Go help your partner. I'll take her from here."** The green-eyed girl hesitated but saw the stern look in his eyes and nodded. She went to Soul's side to assist him in the fight. Taiyou propped up Tsuki on his lap and surveyed the damage. **"Crap," **he cursed aloud; the last time She had been this injured was the day they first met- ironically, it was an injury in the same spot as the last time-. He was supposed to protect her, but he failed and broke his promise; _Failure, failure failure_.

Tsuki used her strength to push herself around to where she could view the battle. Pathetic. _Pathetic_. She could barely move, but some control had returned to her limbs though pain still racked her body. Maka was back against the door, trying in vain to open it with her back. Crona closed in with his sword held high and Soul begged her to block the incoming attack but she was afraid to use her weapon because Soul would be injured like before. With the blink of her eyes, Tsuki missed the moment that saved Maka's life.

Soul had used his own human body to protect Maka, earning him a large slash across his torso.

Anger boiled up in the pit of Tsuki's stomach for reasons unknown to even herself. It gave her the strength to pull herself up and stand. It gave her the will to fight and the determination to win. It gave her the rage to show no restraint and the blindness to the throbbing pain that circulated her body. How could this boy have the heartlessness to just rip apart Maka and Soul's relationship? How could he have the will to destroy families? How could he inflict pain on those who still had a human aspect of life? She held out both palms for her companion to transform into. Her eyes were narrowed in fury as she locked on to her target.

Taiyou looked at her in wonder; where had she gotten the strength to just…stand up… after she had lost much of her blood. He saw her awaiting hands and shoved the lesser matter to the back of his mind and transformed into the twin pistols she asked of with her hands. The carved silver guns glimmered as she and Crona raised their weapons in unison, hers aimed at his skull and his raised at Maka.

She pressed the trigger and a bullet of soul wavelength flew at the back of his fluffy pink head. At the same time, a large black scythe cut through the door and pierced Crona's torso. The wavelength smacked into the back of his head with a bang and the silver smoke of Taiyou's wavelength fluttered off. **"What's happening? How'd that get there…?"**

None other than the doctor they were scheduled to be away from that day kicked the door open. His foot made contact with Chrona's chest and made the boy fly back towards the aisles of benches with a series of sounds that would've been quite funny if the situation hadn't been so dire. Who was that scythe in the door? It glowed and transformed in Death Scythe, Maka's father. He stood there proudly as if waiting for his daughter to say something positive about her Papa; what he got was nothing and Maka was worrying over Soul.

Meanwhile, Tsuki was watching the thing that was 'picking' on Crona with indecision; should she shoot it or not? The black human-like blob sort of unnerved her, but she didn't know what would happen if she did shoot or not. She felt a hand on her shoulder she spun around to see who it was; it was Death Scythe so she visibly relaxed at the touch. **"Perhaps you should go sit with Maka and Soul, you have a wound as well." **

She shook her head and grimaced at the twinge of pain she felt at the memory of the wound she had on her side; the anger had done her wonders for ignoring the pain. **"I can't stop fighting just because of a little wound. Look at Soul." **She flicked her head back in a gesture to further strengthen her argument. **"I'm going to keep fighting because I'm just as strong." **That was the most she had spoken at one time since she had arrived at the DWMA. Spirit nodded and stood besides Stein to ready for Battle.

Taiyou Smiled softly inside the reflection of the gun. **"That's my girl," **he whispered softly. Tsuki's lip quirked up ever so slightly and fell just as quick.

Crona had stopped talking with the blob and charged. She fired at him as Stein and Spirit met him with close combat attacks. Her bullets never once hit her allies for she was very precise when she fired. The doctor flipped Crona over his shoulder and slammed him on the ground to deliver a Soul wavelength attack. The girl glared down and fired her own shot of soul wavelength into his torso. He hacked up blood and the droplets flew everywhere.

Something sharp stabbed Tsuki in the leg and it caused her to nearly collapse. A long, black needle stuck through the flesh of her thigh and pierced cleanly from the back all the way to the front. She winced and fired her wavelength bullet at it, causing it to shatter and drip to the floor as black blood. **"Bloody Needle!" **the creature on Crona's shoulder screeched as another barrage of needles shot at the girl and Stein. They dodged it but Tsuki's wound on her waist was worsening. Another soul wavelength attack from Dr. Stein sent Crona out the shattered church doors.

As the pink-haired boy rose, Tsuki approached and shoved the gun into Crona's mouth. She looked at him calmly and ignored Taiyou's protests of being shoved in some _' pink-haired-girly-boy's '_ mouth.** "I could kill you now. You've earned it," **she growled, but her anger was slowly sub-siding now that she knew he had gotten a thorough beating. With a sigh, she removed the gun from his lips and walked away. **"But I'm not a monster." **

Stein had come outside and watched as Tsuki spared the boy. A floating speck of black caught his eye. He spotted a matching speck nearby his female ally's shoulder. He opened his mouth to warn Tsuki of the floating needle, but his warning had come too late. **"Die, little girlie!" **the black creature sneered at her,**" Bloody Needle!" **She needles, including the one by Stein, bore down on the two. Tsuki turned to dodge, but the pain in her side prevented her leg and waist prevented her from fleeing and caused her to collapse. The weapon in her hand left her grip and flew in front of her in a flash of light. It morphed and blocked her view.

Taiyou stood in front of her and took the hit for Tsuki. It entered trough his belly and the tip came out ever so slightly through his back. Blood seeped though the wound and turned his white shirt crimson. His face was painted with a snarl twisted in pain and anger and glare at the meister and the blob. **"T-Taiyou,"** she stuttered out in shock.

"**Come on, you didn't expect me to take a hit for you? That's cold, Tsuki," **He said as her turned his face into a small pained grin and face her. **"What sort of weapon- no… What sort of **_**brother**_** would I be if I didn't try to protect you?" **She just stared at him with big, amber eyes as he turned and morphed his arm into a rapier blade and shattered the needle of black blood. He easily picked up Tsuki and dodged another onslaught of needles as if he didn't even have a new wound. Taiyou transformed back into the gun and gave a grin from the reflection. **"Let's go!" **Tsuki replied back with a quirk of her lips and flick of her guns.

She quickly pressed the triggers in rapid fire and let out an onslaught of soul wavelengths that pounded on Crona and the creature. Her eyes watched as smoke rose up from not only the bullets from the dust from where they hit the ground when she occasionally missed. She watched as Stein delivered the final blow from above as well as soul wavelengths.

Tsuki relaxed and allowed herself to slump on the ground in exhaustion. She had pushed her limits today a lot of blood had been lost from her own body and she was on the verge of blacking out. A breath of relief escaped her lips and she crawled over to Maka and sat in front the opening of the smashed doors. She slackened her grip on the guns and allowed Taiyou to transform back to human form.

Crona's body was convulsing and being thrown around by a force inside of him. Even though he did try to kill her, Tsuki couldn't help but feel bad for him. It semed like he was being forced to do things he didn't want to.

Suddenly, A force hit her and Taiyou like a brick a witch was nearby, very near. _Dammit! _They were in no condition to continue fighting, especially not a witch. She tried getting up once more, but any strength she harbored previously was being used to keep her conscious. Tsuki grew more aware of her body's cries for help with each second. She was growing weary and could barely keep herself upright. Pain was searing not only her waist from the first attack but her thigh was burning with pain as well.

Giant black arrows came for them and with the help of Spirit helped rid the air of most of them; _most of them. _Three came for Tsuki and Taiyou, who were exposed to them unlike Maka who was hidden behind the door. Taiyou leapt up and slashed at them with his transformed arm, but missed one of them that was out of his reach and closer to Tsuki. The raven-haired girl was too drunk on the pain in her body to move away from the incoming Vector Arrow attack.

With a gruesome sound of skin being slashed open, it pierced her stomach and might've mortally wounded Tsuki. A shriek of pain burst from her lips as blood droplets flew out and spattered the door with the crimson color. Before she could even get used to the pain of the attack of the arrow, It was torn out of her abdomen with another wave of fresh pain.

Taiyou bent over her and screamed her name, but it touched her ears like whispers. Her blood stained lips parted in a faint murmur. **"That's all I've got**," she mumbled weakly before the darkness claimed her vision.

* * *

REVISED (1-2-11)

Okay. I finished editing this one. I hope I can finish today!

**Bakayarou- **Idiot!

I have one question for all of you, its very serious and could mess up the plot of this chapter...IS CRONA A BOY OR GIRL? I'm never sure, sometime it refers to Crona as a boy and sometimes Crona is a girl; and Crona's pink girly hair and clothing isn't helping either. Does the maker of the series know? Please help me, I'm honestly curious. If someone could also give me the age of all the characters, that would be awsome!


	4. Chapter 3: Over and Over

I only own my Oc's

* * *

Chapter 3: Over and over

* * *

The darkness was all around, encompassing every bit of being that existed in Tsuki's state of mind. There was no gravity but the space was dense, so dense that movement was nearly impossible. Her limbs were heavy, frozen and felt like pins and needles were sticking her body with an uncomfortable numb sensation. Cold air chilled her to the core and made her bones stiff with the wintry sensation. Her dark hair that was loose from her typical ponytail was fanned out around her head as if she was in water instead of nothingness. Pressure squeezed on her lungs and made breathing nearly impossible. She wasn't sure where she was, but she wanted an escape from the lonely hell she had been in for what seemed like days.

She wasn't sure what she had done to deserve this sort of punishment; it could have been anything. Maybe the Afreet Eggs that she had hunted and allowed Taiyou to eat were finally catching up to her and causing this. Possibly the mother or father she never had was punishing her from above. She didn't care what she had done; the helpless girl just wanted to get out.

There was a drop in the denseness of the air and the gravity took effect and pulled her down through the blackness. Wind rushed past her head as she made her uncontrolled decent to the ground and whipped her hair in her face with tiny needles of pain that just blended in with the numbness. Her crimson eyes closed as she awaited the pain from the contact of the ground.

She never felt the ground. Instead, the drop seemed to slow and halt completely as her bare feet touched the icy surface of the ground. The ground wasn't actually earth or a floor; it was water or a solid liquid that rippled under her feet. It was cold and tickled the soles of her bare feet as she opened her eyes. The numb feeling was fading rapidly and she enjoyed the sensation of something under her feet. Something white suddenly caught the corner of her vision. White hair…was it Taiyou? No, it couldn't be, Taiyou wore a white shirt and was much taller. The person turned around and to her surprise, Soul faced her. What was he doing here?

He was only about 20 feet away and wore a clean, new tuxedo. He didn't move though, he just watched her with his own red eyes. As Tsuki took a step forward, he turned and ran the opposite way. **"W-wait!" **Tsuki called out after him as she ran after him; she couldn't stand to be left alone in this place again. He turned his head and laughed as he continued to run, like they were playing a game. Tsuki tried to speed up but as she went faster, the water below her started getting less solid and her feet would sink. Her lungs burned with the effort of the chase, but Soul seemed to be just fine, happy even as she tried desperately to catch him.

Her feet sunk lower until something wrapped around her knees and caused her to fall. She toppled over and as her face hit the water, it turned thick and sticky. She removed her face and wiped the liquid off. It was warm instead of the previous cold and smelled of something she couldn't name, sort of like iron or metal. She caught a glimpse of her hands that she rubbed across her face; they were smeared with red. Her pupils contracted with fear and she looked down at her legs.

Snakes were wrapped around her knees and were hissing and slithering farther up. She tried to scream, but the air was sucked out of her lungs and she was suffocating. A scaly appendage shot up from the liquid and wrapped around her with lighting speed and sucked her down into the depths of the darkness. The warmth of the liquid enveloped her and more snakes coiled around her and squeezed her painfully. She opened her mouth and the liquid rushed in. The rusty, metallic taste was familiar. She then knew what the thick liquid was; it was blood.

Soul's hand cut through though the surface and came towards Tsuki's own grasp. She reached out to take his hand with difficulty due to the snakes that were wrapped around her and the pressure that restrained her. Their fingers brushed and their gazes met. His image was clear as day even through the crimson blood. Her strength was being sapped out of her body and his grip weakened. With one final tug from the snakes that were bound around her, their grips were ripped away from each other. His fleeting image was replaced with the thick blood that was all around her.

The large snake tail that ensnared her yanked her farther and farther down into the warm depths of the liquid. She suddenly stopped and two golden eyes glared straight at her. **"Foolish child," **it hissed as its grip tightened, **"You are alone here. I'm your hell here." **The angry slits of its eyes tightened and its maw parted to reveal two sharp fangs that dripped with saliva. With a hiss, it struck at the raven-haired girl.

Tsuki's eyed flew open and she shot upright in the bed she was laid in. No noise left her mouth but her eyes were wide with fear and her body trembled as she breathed in and out quickly. With each labored breath, she took in her surroundings and saw that this wasn't the bloody hell she was in previously. It was quite the opposite with the white walls and sterilized equipment.

"**Tsuki!" **Someone called her name. A flash of white hair and tanned skin blurred her vision and she was crushed with a hug. The scent was familiar, bright and fresh like an orange; it must be her 'brother'. She relaxed completely as Taiyou embraced her. Human contact… she had missed in her dream; it was hellishly lonely there. There was nothing, only the darkness and the blood. She had this dream before, multiple times while she was unconscious. It always faded back to the darkness though. The snake had never actually attacked her; It always just tossed her deeper into the bloody liquid. It never failed in frightening her.

"**I'm so happy you woke up! Thank God," **he murmured into her hair as he nuzzled her lovingly into his bare chest. Tsuki sighed contentedly and wrapped her sore arms around him as well. Warm, wet liquid dripped on her head and she looked at his face. Fat tears were rolling down his face and onto Tsuki's hair. She reached and wiped the tears away. They rolled off his face and dribbled down her fingers.

"**You're crying…" **She said in her normal monotonous voice. He straightened up surprised that tears wear actually cascading down his face. His hands wiped his face and he laughed.

"**I guess I am. I suppose I'm just so glad to see you awake."**

She nodded and embraced him again. Taiyou squeezed her body in his arms, afraid that he might come so close to loosing her again. They stayed like that for a few minutes until someone with blond hair coughed and turned their attention to her. **"Sorry, to break you two up, but I need to finish my check up on Taiyou's wound to see how it's healing," **she said as she beckoned Taiyou to the table where he was sitting earlier. He released her and did as he was asked. **"Then I need to see you, Tsuki." **She looked at the girl and Tsuki saw her eyes. They were just like that snake's eyes in her dream; piercing and underneath the mask, there was a sadistic delight. _How could nobody see it?_ With a smile, most of the dreadful qualities of her eyes were covered. _That's how…_

Tsuki nodded and stretched; it was probably nothing, just a lingering feeling from the dream. A Bright splash of color caught her attention and she surveyed her side table with her crimson eyes. A large bouquet of flowers erupted from a thin, clear vase with an explosion of white, red, orange, pink, yellow and purple daisies and a sticker on it signaled it was from Taiyou. She remembered that Taiyou had once said that each flower had a meaning and that daisies meant loyal love, he must've used them as a symbol for a loyal sibling love. The vase emanated sweet scents and she plucked out a simple white daisy. She twirled it in her fingers happily as she brushed the petals with her fingertips.

On the bed near her, the white haired Soul slept soundly. He looked so tranquil as he slept; it was rather different than his nonchalant attitude. Her dark eyebrows furrowed together in wonder; did he wake up before her? How long was he asleep? _How long was she, asleep?_** "Tsuki-kun, your turn." **

Tsuki nodded and lifted her legs from the bed and onto the cold floor. Taiyou watched warily as she wobbled across the floor. That's what staying in bed for so long does. She stopped by the side tables and looked at Soul's; had Soul gotten anything? She glanced at the daisy in her fingers and placed it on the side neatly. She had a million more, what would giving one away do? She walked over to the table and sat where the doctor could tend to her. **"I need you to lift up your shirt so I can see your wounds."**

Tsuki obliged and peeled off her loose white shirt that Taiyou must've lent to the doctor for her to use instead of the tight black shirt she usually wore. The black one might've busted the stitches that bound the wounds or gotten the wound infected. The shirt hung loosely around her neck so it could easily be put back on without much movement or stretching. Her torso was gruesome; there were stitches everywhere. Right under her ribs, there was a mess of sutures from the arrow attack she must've received and a bit lower was a clean line of stitches running about half a foot long around her curved waist and bruises covered her everywhere. She winced as the older woman dabbed on the antiseptic on the abrasions and did her job of making sure she was healing as well as possible. There was another small spot that needed to be cleaned and checked on her thigh, so Tsuki rolled up the leg of her pants and revealed another deep, stitched up wound.

On the other side of the room, Soul stirred about in the bed. His red eyes opened slowly as he adjusted to the light of the sterilized room. A white flower on his bedside table turned his attention to it. Who put that there? There was a vase of daises only a few feet away; Tsuki might've left it there for him, but her bed was empty and last he remembered, she was out cold and hadn't woken up yet. He sat up slowly to take a better look around the room and he surely found where the raven-haired girl was.

Not too far across the room, he spied her hop down from the table where the doctor must've been previously inspecting her. Her shirt was draped around her neck giving him a full view of her nearly bare upper body and one side of her shorts was rolled up where most of her thigh was showing. Soul's crimson eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he watched her walk a bit, perhaps Dr. Medusa wanted to see if there were any problems with her movement. Good thing that Taiyou was absent from the room at the moment…A fountain of blood from his nose forced him to lie back down and twitch under the covers.

Dr. Medusa had left the room with the orders of _'get some rest and you may be able to leave tomorrow' _and allowed Tsuki to redress. She slipped on the shirt that draped over her neck and smoothed out the loose shorts that were rolled up. She caught Soul watching her, but ignored it and retained her impassive expression. Her control over her feelings was amazing; on the inside of her expression, she was having a major freak out about Soul being some sort of pervert. She crossed the room and stopped by the white haired boy's bed and saw him feigning sleep. _Was he dead…it sure seemed like it…_

She poked him in the forehead and said, **"I know you saw me…" **His eyes popped open at her touch and words and he waited a smack upside his head for actually watching her, but the pain never came; she just removed her finger from his forehead. **"Don't say a word and I'll let it pass, deal?"**

"**Yeah," **he said as a thankful grin crossed his lips. She just quirked up her own lips in a small smile. **"Our secret…That sounds dirty," **he chuckled as he sat up straight again and wiped a dribble of blood off his face. Tsuki looked blankly at him.

"**Don't push it…Think of it as a thanks for helping me in Italy."**

"**Yeah…we're even now…"**

The rest of the day, evening, and night went all the same: sleeping and small conversations with the boy on the other bed. She cracked one or two small smiles by the end of it and Taiyou came in and out throughout the day to check on her. In the end, they had become better acquainted with one another. Perhaps sitting in a hospital bed for a few hours wasn't as bad as she thought. The next day, both of the fourteen-year-olds were released fully after a meticulous exam from both Dr. Stein and Dr. Medusa.

Taiyou waited patiently outside the door of the office with Maka as they awaited the emergence of their partners. Taiyou tried to start a conversation with Maka with something they both had in common.**"Oi, Maka," **He said to grab her attention. She looked at him silently.** "You glad that they're able to come out?" **He continued on when she said nothing. She just nodded at his attempt at conversation. This was getting akward as usual; every time he tried to make a conversation with Maka, She was unresponsive and only gave short answers like _yes, no, maybe_ and so on. Taiyou was beginning to think that the blond girl didn't like him…why? Silence fell for another minute before Taiyou broke it. **"Do you not like me, Maka?"**

She looked at him in thought. His head was held down and his white locks covered most of his face and shrouded his expression. She pondered her answer.**"It's not that I don't like you…It's that you just remind me of my Papa." **It was true too; Taiyou did act an awful lot like Death Scythe. He whined like him, he flirted like him, he cared like Tsuki the way Spirit tried to care for Maka. He never once flirted with her though; he acted more like a cheerful guardian. He looked up, his eyebrows cocked in wonder and confusion.

**"I do?"**

"**Yeah, It's like having another Papa around. You could be his brother besides the appearance."**

"**Except I'm the younger and better looking one?" **Taiyou grinned hopefully, trying to make the conversation a bit lighter. She smiled at his joke and nodded. **"Thanks, at least I know you don't hate me." **

Just then, Soul and Tsuki emerged from the door and saw the two exchanging smiles. What did they miss? Taiyou ran up to Tsuki and drew her up in a hug and swirled her around as if she was a five-year-old. **"Tsuuuuukkkkkiiiiiiii!" **He cheered as he spun her around. Soul and Maka looked at each other; their close relationship as brother and sister never stopped amazing them, especially with the difference in their personalities. They had been Weapon and Meister for a long time, but they never got that close.

"**You're acting like I…" **Tsuki said. She soon saw the fault of her words and the happiness was replace with akwardness.

"**Let's get going. The others are probably going to be looking for us.**

They walked down the Hallway and soon found the group they were looking for. The blue-haired Black*Star and the nearly symmetrical Death the Kid shook hands and agreed on something. Soul and Maka approached first and announced their arrival. Taiyou hung back with Tsuki. **"Go ahead," **she urged him on. With a Grin he flew off into the group!

"**MY LOVELIES!" **He shouted cheerfully as he dove into the group and gathered up a surprised Tsubaki, Liz and Patty into his grip.

_Oh this routine again_. Tsuki smiled slightly as she entered the group casually. _She wouldn't have it any other way… _

* * *

REVISED (1-2-11)

Done with this Revision! Thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy :)


	5. Chapter 4: Open your Eyes

I only own my OCs

* * *

Chapter 4: Open your Eyes

* * *

A storm started off the morning and only got worse throughout the day. It made everyone on edge, even Taiyou. At every rumble of thunder, he would jump or flinch and look up in panic. When the lightning flashed, he would flinch violently and nearly hit the people around him. His flirty and outgoing demeanor had diminished outrageously and he seemed unaware and frankly…terrified to see what was around the corner. He became a more aggressive at other people's words and actions; he even snapped at Kid's words. It would've turned ugly if Tsuki hadn't intervened and separated the two. **"What's up with him," **Soul asked her after he practically fell out of his chair when a particularly violent roll of thunder and lightning crashed outside. **"He scared of storms or something? How uncool…" **

"**You wouldn't know," **Tsuki said as she steadied Taiyou's chair and ade sure he was okay.

"**What's wrong then?"**

"**Forget about it."**

"**Fine," **Soul reluctantly agreed. The storm raged on all day and arguments sprung up frequently between the group. Half-way through the day, Taiyou and Black*Star got into a violent disagreement that became verbally vicious and was teetering on the edge of becoming physical.

"**Taiyou," **Patty piped up, trying in vain to calm the slightly older teen down.

"**WHAT!" **he barked out in anger and faced the shorter girl. His face softened into regret and sorrow when he saw her expression. Her eyes were pricked with tears and her cerulean eyes were becoming pathetic and scared at his outburst. She was curled back in fear near her sister. Liz, along with the entire group excluding Tsuki who just stared at him, glared at him angrily. His mouth moved up and down uselessly as sputters of unidentifiable words spilled out. **"I-I can't. Not today," **he managed to spit out before he took off away from the group. Kid glowered at the white-haired teen as he ran away from them. He stepped forward to give chase and maul him, but his hand was caught by someone's small grasp. He looked back and saw that Tsuki prevented him from advancing.

"**Kid, just leave Taiyou to himself. This happens every year," **she said as she looked him in the eyes. He relaxed slightly and prodded further for her to explain. **"He doesn't mean what he says, but he's stressed today." **

He looked at her incredulously with his golden gaze.**"That doesn't mean he can do that to Patty!" **Liz said angrily as she comforted her sister.

Tsuki sighed and looked down in contemplation. **"I know, it's hard to explain and it's really not my place to tell." **They looked at her in confusion again. She sighed again and tried her best to think of an analogy. **"Have you had a bad history that you weren't sure people would accept?" **the two sisters looked down slightly. **"That's what he's worrying about. I'm not sure if Taiyou wants me to explain that for him. It's not my past, so I can't say anything without his permission first." **They nodded and, once again, she sighed.**"You're making me explain an awful lot." **Tsuki noticed one of her hands was warmer than the other and she looked down. She was still holding onto Kid's hands so she gently tried to pull her hand out, but his firm grip gave her difficulty with the task. **"Kid, could you let go?"**

"**Hmm…? Oh," **Shinigami's son looked down and the intertwined hands and his face heated up slightly as he let go. As their hands left each other, the warmth was slightly missed. Soul watched them with a trace of the little green monster called jealousy evident in his posture and crimson gaze.

Hours after the sun went down, Taiyou sat outside somewhere in the city where it was dark and the stars could be easily seen. The night was clear and dry with no clouds obscuring it. Despite the weather earlier, there was no sign that rain was present that day except for the puddles on the ground and the pleased plants that were in high spirits with healthy stalks and perky leaves. The moon sat in the middle of the starry scene being the only ominous object in the sky with its creepy grin and small rocking motion that made it seem like it was laughing. His silver eyes flicked to the sides of his vision occasionally as if to check for any souls or Afreet eggs. He was deep in thought and quiet. It was unusual for the sun-like teen; he was always so happy and flirtatious. Those silver eyes he harbored glared roughly at the sky. On that exact date- that starry and clear night- six years ago, Taiyou's family had been killed…by his own hands.

They had never gotten along as well as other families had; he and his brother had argued a lot and they were often angry at each other, but they were happy with the simplicity of life. All had changed when the souls of humans had been introduced to the family of four. Immediately, his brother and his parents had wanted the power and immortality it brought and they fell under the curse of gluttony and want. They couldn't just eat one; they had to have two, than three, than twenty. Soon, even their appearance had changed and they were on their way to becoming Afreets. They killed and ate as a pack and always brought their youngest son with them to hopefully get him to become one of them. They had tried to entice Taiyou, who was only 12 at the time, to joining them as they killed and ate souls. He always refused and never gave in to their pleas or their threats. His soul had grown white with purity over the months that the family of shape shifting weapons turned into the monsters. They realized after months of trying to get him to eat one, it would never work. They soon launched their attack on him when they learned his soul was white with purity.

The memory of the night played though his head with perfect clarity and recollection like a movie.

* * *

Koudo, Taiyou's brother that was older by two years, had waltzed into his room. His once green eyes had gone black with the lust for human souls and his brown hair was dull and scraggly onto of his head. He smiled down at his twelve-year old sibling with a monstrous want. **"Little brother, do you want a soul? You won't regret saying yes," **he crooned at him with an evil smile of jagged teeth. His obvious answer was the usual no. Koudo chuckled darkly as her loomed over the white haired boy,"**Your time is up, Taiyou. Your soul is calling for us and that answer was a death sentence for you. Time for you to die!" **With that last word, the older brother had launched his fist at Taiyou's face.

His knuckles had smashed into the young boy's face and knocked him on the ground. His jagged smile grew wider and wider as he snatched the younger boy's throat and held him up roughly. Taiyou couldn't breathe and he thrashed his legs in vain and tried to pry his brother's hands off of his throat. In a flash of black, Koudo's arm transformed into a thick black sword. Last time Taiyou saw his brother transform into a weapon, the blade was silver and the light was green. His pupils dilated in fear as his brother's eyes were crazed with want for the boy's soul. **"This won't be too painful. I'll make it quick," **the crazed 14-year old hissed at him. The Sword was brought down straight towards Taiyou's chest.

If it hadn't been for his quick transformation of his leg into a rapier blade and kick, Taiyou might just have died that day. The blade that his leg transformed into had sliced halfway down Koudo's thigh and to his knee, causing him to release his hold. Taiyou landed on the ground gasping for breath while his brother was cursing in pain. The younger sibling's leg transformed back into its original human appendage. With a low growl, Koudo had launched himself at Taiyou once again.

Once again, his finger's wrapped around his neck, but they were different than last time. His whole appearance was totally different than before; the true madness of becoming an Afreet had shown. His fingers were gnarled with horrifyingly long claws jutting out of the nail bed. His face had elongated into a short muzzle and long fangs dripping with saliva were revealed in a snarl. The dull brown hair had spread down his arms and back, giving him a disheveled, wolfish appearance. His spine and ribs that stuck out made him look bony and his waist drew in an unhealthily small size. Giant gnarled paws took place of his human feet and an unkempt tail jutted out his backside and lashed in anger. His clothing was tattered and barely hanging onto his enlarged body. Koudo truly looked like something from a nightmare-a werewolf.

He snarled in Taiyou's face and slashed at the boy with his contorted finger-like paws. His attack grazed Taiyou's stomach and scratched deeply into his arm. Taiyou screamed in pain and thrashed about. In another flash of light, his arm transformed into a gun and he slammed the barrel into his brother's chest. In a moment of sheer self-preservation, Taiyou shot out his now pure white soul wavelength a multitude of times into his brother- no- the monster's chest. After the smoke cleared, all that was left was an Afreet egg. Tears streaked down the young boys face; he had just murdered his brother. No matter what his excuse was. Koudo was dead, gone forever. He fell to his knees and allowed his arm to resume its human appearance. He reached out and tenderly grasped the bobbing red soul. He held it close as if in an embrace.

"**I'm sorry,"** he whispered as he cradled it for a few more seconds. The blood from his wounds dripped down onto the floor with an ominous _plip! plip! plip!_ After he gave a moment of silence he reluctantly shoved it in his mouth and chewed. More tears fell down as it slithered down his throat. He felt a bit better; he had a bit more strength at least… Taiyou staggered slowly to his feet and made his way to the door. His hand hovered above the doorknob in hesitation. What would his parents do when he came out without Koudo? They had begun favoring him ever since he decided to join them in eating the human souls. He closed his sliver eyes and flung open the door and awaited his parents' reactions.

They remained silent for a few moments and Taiyou opened his eyes to see Kakou, his mother. He looked exactly like her; from the same white hair to the long, lean body shape they resembled each other. She stared at him quizzically with her crazed eyes; they too had darkened from silver to a black shade. His father, Howaito, just watched the door where his younger son had emerged from as if watching for the older one to emerge. His once green eyes had gone black and his chocolate hair was disheveled and wild. They both had a permanent feral look on their faces. **"Where's your brother, Taiyou?" **his father practically growled as he glared at him.

Taiyou's breath caught in his throat and a stray tear fell from his eye. **"I-I…H-he…k-kil-l…" **he said as he stumbled over his words and tried to make a full sentence as he was crying.

"**Spit it out!" **

"**H-e tr-ried-d t-to ki-ill me-e, so-o I h-had to-o,"** Taiyou sobbed out. His mother was shocked that Koudo failed in disposing of the younger disgrace. Howaito growled again and snatched the boy by his collar and held him up. The boy yelped as his feet left the floor.

"**What did you do?" **The older man hissed in Taiyou's face. The twelve-year old just trembled in father began to shake him. **"Is he-"**

"**He's dead!"**

Taiyou was dropped abruptly and his father stormed into the room where the deed had been carried out and disappeared into the darkness. His mother glared at the boy who was crumpled up on the floor. A howl rang mournfully from the nearby dark room and confirmed the young boy's words. The mother stood up and underwent the same transformation that Koudo had gone through a few moments ago. Rage was plastered on her now wolfish muzzle and she roared in anger in Taiyou's face. Nearby, his father emerged from the room and he too had a monstrous appearance. His dark eyes glinted with an angered gleam as Kakou loomed over the boy. He shrank back even smaller with his red, tearstained face; his mother wouldn't hurt him…right?

"**You're no son of mine!" **she spat in a higher, but still wolfish voice as if she just read his mind. She lashed out her claws at the white haired boy and smacked him roughly across the face, leaving four horizontal gashes across his cheek. He skidded back several feet at the paws of his father. His gnarled fingers lifted Taiyou off the ground and as his anger increased by just looking at the boy, he proceeded to slam the boy on the ground. Muffled cries left the twelve-year-old's chest each time his back made contact with the hard tile floor. The floor and the boy's ribs cracked with the sheer force of the impact on the ground. Blood flew out of Taiyou's mouth and spattered onto the monstrously large wolf-man. Howaito roared in annoyance and released the boy to wipe the crimson blood off his maw.

Taiyou collapse on the floor and realization swept though him with a wave of dread. If this treatment went on too much longer, he wouldn't make it out of the house alive. He couldn't just take the beating; he had to strike back, like with his brother. These monsters weren't his family. They were on the verge of Afreets. They weren't his family.

The female wolf-he had accepted that they weren't his family anymore- rough grip lifted him up and threw him across the room in the direction of the male. Out of instinct, he curled up and transformed into two large sliver wheels with sharp, but smooth and curved edges that would be sure to rip and tear if it grazed any surface, flesh of a wolf-man or not. The suns and swirls were dotting the handle and frame work inside the edges. The wheels were actually called chakrams and could be used as projectiles or close combat weapons. They spiraled towards the surprised male and bit deep into its flesh. The blades ripped through its torso and connected with the wall. The female looked at him with shock and an emotion that could've been classified as sorrow as her mate shrieked in pain and fizzled out, only leaving an Afreet egg in his place. In a flash of white light, Taiyou had transformed back and stood on his weakening legs in a fighting position. The female snarled in fury and stepped forward aggressively.

Abruptly, an outside force shattered the door that led into the room from the front of the house. A sliver-haired man with glasses stood in the doorway with his large scythe drawn. The female wolfish monster saw the man and fled through a window hastily with a threatening glare and a snarl to the boy. The man took a step forward as if to give chase, but seemed to decide against it and looked at the boy. Taiyou was swaying in fatigue and his legs shook as if they were made out of gelatin. As the man stepped forward, his body gave out and his vision was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

The man, whose name was Dr. Franken Stein had actually taken him in and allowed him to reside there until he was ready to leave. They had actually become good friends over the two years Taiyou met him. Then He met Tsuki and his feelings of regret for loosing his family simply…dwindled down to nothing. Just her being there and being his Meister-no matter how young she was- and giving him a feeling of true belonging made him feel a better about not having a family anymore. It was as if she replaced the hole in his heart that he thought could never be fixed. She was so much like the little sister he always wanted.

The white haired boy was now nearly a man in body, by still a boy at heart. His mother survived and had never been seen again. Therefore, he made it his mission to track down that woman and dispose of her. He didn't want that monster to take the body of his mother and wanted to rid the beast from her body. He didn't want her to suffer; simple as that. He closed his eyes and gave a few moments of silence, just to properly respect the two males of his family that he had killed to allow himself to live. **"Sorry…" **he apologized to the sky as he stood up. Hopefully, his words would reach his family in the sky. Without another word, Taiyou walked away into the night.

The next day, the white-haired teen was good as new and fully back to normal flirty and fun as usual, but it was a little tenser than what it usually was. He was received with cold stares and silence. He watched in confusion as they completely ignored him. **"Taiyou." **Good! Tsuki was here to explain to him. She took him aside and away from the 7 that were ignoring him._  
_

"**Tsuki, what's wrong? They're ignoring me!" **he asked the raven-haired 'sister' of his.

"**You owe them an explanation."**

"**What? Why? Refresh me, Love"**

"**You weren't yourself yesterday. Just do it."**

"**But..what if they don't-"**

"**They will. It's the only way to get them to forgive you."**

"**But…wha… fine," **He broke under Tsuki's blank stare, **"I'll do it. Come on, I need you to back me up." **She nodded with her loose pony-tail bobbing slightly. He went ahead of her and was received with the same stares and silence. **"Uh…well, I really have to say I'm sorry, Especially to you, Patty. I do have my reasons, as stupid as they may be," **He started hesitantly as he looked at Tsuki pleadingly with his silver eyes. She stood her ground and stared blankly back.** "My family was killed six years ago as of yesterday. The thing is…" **he paused and threw one last look at Tsuki, who rejected his plea. **"I killed them, BUT I was forced to." **He proceeded to retell his tale and the shocked faces that the listeners had first harbored soon turned to understanding and acceptance.

"**And here we are. Please do forgive me, I didn't mean to be so bitchy yesterday; It just sort of came out," **Taiyou concluded as he looked down. Surprisingly, warm arms that didn't belong to Tsuki wrapped around his torso. He looked down at Patty's golden hair and hat and smiled as she nuzzled her face into him.

"**It's alright, Tai-kun~! I forgive you," **she sang in happiness that she got an explanation. The white-haired boy smiled softly and returned the hug. Everyone was basically back to normal. Taiyou had actually taken more of a liking to Patty than any other of the girls in the group, excluding Tsuki._._

"**All's well that ends well, right?" **Soul said as he placed a hand on Tsuki's head and ruffled her already messy locks. She nodded and smiled as Taiyou pulled a reluctant Maka, Liz and Tsubaki into a large hug as he high-fived the boys, including unwilling Death the Kid; They all seemed to decide that it was time to forgive and forget about the little disagreement. Soul, seeing all the love going around, decided to be bold and pulled the girl standing next to him into a soft, one-armed hug. Tsuki, not expecting the red-eyed boy to do that fell into him fully. Her cheeks burned and a small pink color invaded her cheeks and Tsuki allowed him to embrace her. She smiled a shyly as he released her. She held up her hand in a high five. He complied eagerly and ended all the mixed emotions among the group. To think, only a few weeks ago they arrived at the DWMA and now they had a whole group of new friends. Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't die alone…

* * *

REVISED: 1-3-11

**Koudo- **Earth

**Kakou- **Fragrance of flowers

**Howaito- **White

R and R!


	6. Chapter 5: Bones Shatter

I only own my OCs

* * *

Chapter 5: Bones Shatter

* * *

London: the capital city of England with an extensive history and great architecture that perhaps may have influenced some of the greatest authors and artists of the world. Afreet eggs lurked about even this great city. Three meisters and three weapons were sent to exterminate the threats. Black*Star the assassin and his weapon Tsubaki, the feuding pair Maka and Soul, and The inseparable duo Tsuki and Taiyou were the three chosen for the job. The freezing weather fell all around them in the form of snowflakes and clumped into a clean layer of two or possibly three thick frost.

Everyone was ready for the cold; Tsuki had on a long, thick black coat that stopped at her knees and was padded with fake fur around the hood and in the torso while Taiyou had on a shorter white parka with the same amount of insulation. Maka wore an extra jacket while Soul wore his usual jacket-perhaps he had an extra layer of clothing underneath. Even Tsubaki had on a coat to protect her. Everyone except for Black*Star, he wore nearly no protection from the bitter and icy wind. Only his regular attire was on him, nothing more.

"**Yo, Blueberry, why don't you have anything on? Too good for the weather?" **Taiyou prodded. As his warm breath left his lips, it touched the chilly air and became visible. His silver eyes twinkled with childish happiness as he breathed out again to see his breath turn to a haze once again.

"**I'm going to be bigger than god one day! I can't fall to some stupid weather. I can take off clothing, but I can't put it on," **Black*Star boasted as Tsubaki tried to urge him into a coat. Taiyou chuckled at her futile attempts to do so.

"**Babe, I don't think he wants to put on the coat."**

"**Ðon't go getting in my way either! Ever since we were attacked by that demon sword, We've been put into larger teams," **Black*Star pouted as he pointed to the two other weapon and Meister teams.

"**Sure, Sure, same goes for you, Blueberry," **Taiyou mocked. Suprisingly, 'Blueberry ignored his remark.

Black*Star actually seemed pretty chipper as he went on despite the lack of clothing. **"Hey, Maka, I can't sense souls, so you have to do it," **the blue-haired boy said as he Looked straight at the girl he was addrwssing. Maka nodded and concentrated on finding the souls they were supposed to dispose of. A few silent moments passed as she searched about mentally. As if on cue, a man stepped out on the bridge just as she pointed towards his direction.

"**There's one over there," **She announced. _Where?_ There was only that guy across the bridge. Unless…of course it was possible for him to disguise himself as a human. He gave off the vibe of a killer or a criminal, and his choice of striped inmate attire didn't help prove that he was just another citizen. Tsuki glared coldly with her ruby gaze in his direction as he stared down the group. From the distance between them she could tell that something wasn't right about his eyes; only one dark iris and pupil could be seen clearly. The other was replaced with something unidentifiable at the moment but that seemed to be thin red lines.

"**I found you," **he said eerily, which only caused Black*Star to get worked up for a fight.

"**Looks like he wants to go at it," **he said with a grin plastered on his face, **"These lessons are getting off to a good start."**

His eye triggered something in his memory from way back, all the way from when his brother was still alive. Koudo had told him some crazy story that his parents had heard from some witches when they were used as Death Weapons in the academy. Some man had taken tried to kill the top witch there, but only managed to snatch the old hag's eye. As a punishment, he was sent to live in prison for the rest of his miserable existence. That was over two hundred years ago that story had been passed down; this guy barely looked over twenty! Dammit! Koudo told him that story a long time ago and some of the details escaped his mind. _What had made the witch keep him alive after he took her eye? _He slunk over to Tsuki's side to share his thoughts with her to see what she thought of it. Perhaps she had heard the story too.

Not taking his eyes off of the creepy guy, Taiyou nudged her side with his elbow .He spoke as he felt his scarlet eyes on him, **"Hey, this guy's not right. You feel it?" **She nodded and returned her focus on the attack That Black*Star was unleashing with Tsubaki's Uncanny Sword form. Of all the stupid things the boy had done, Tsuki had to admit that he was a pretty formidable moment. Even though she couldn't physically _see_ his soul, the raven-haired girl could most definitely _feel _the wavelength from their combined soul resonance. As the resonance finished, The blue-haired boy charged straight for the threat with the sword drawn at an expert angle. The man saw him approach and crouched while forming his hands into a sign with his fingers.

"**Wolf Wolves, wolf wolves. Icy Cone," **he growled as the boy came steadily closer. A giant-not to mention sharp- cone came from the snow and grew quickly. It was pointed right at Black*Star.

"**Tsubaki!" **he signaled as he kept moving forward. Her shadow shot out from under them and wrapped its inky darkness around the expanding cone, stopping it in its tracks and allowing Black*Star to pass easily. The convict-man's eyes widened slightly as he dodged and came close enough to deliver the anticipated blow. **"Take this, my secret technique! Shadow*Star!" **Black*Star shouted as he was about to strike. Sadly, the boy couldn't handle the soul-sucking attributes to the uncanny sword mode, and fell completely past the target and ended up in a face-plant in the snow. Tsubaki transformed back into a human and tended to her fallen meister.

"**I told you it was too much for you!"**She fretted over Black*Star who was unresponsive as he lay in the snow. The man dropped his guard in confusion and gave a complete opening. _There was a perfect shot, right there! _Tsuki saw the chance at the same time as Taiyou. With a wordless smirk the raven-haired girl's silver-eyed companion transformed into a large silver scythe that had the usual markings carved into them. The side with the larger blade was smooth with only the tip curved drastically as if it was used for hanging instead of slashing as a scythe purpose was intended. The opposite side was completely straight and jutted out about 12 inches much like a pickaxe. Compared to the curved forty inch blade on the opposing side, it was tiny. The imprint of the suns and swirls brushed against Tsuki's palms as she gripped it tightly and silently darted across the snow like a rabbit. Her blade was held downward and hovered about an inch above the frosty surface of the snow. He looked just in time to see the pick-axe portion of the silver blade enter through his torso. Simultaneously, another Scythe blade that was black and red pierced the spot right above her mark. Soul lingered right above her with his arm –which was a scythe blade- outstretched.

"**Mister, you shouldn't drop your guard so much. This is a battlefield," **Soul sneered with a snide remark. Tsuki smirked at his words but it fell just as quickly when she saw that the man was still standing strong; actually, a small, vicious grin crawled up onto his lips.

"**Get out of there!" **Maka warned. Her warning came a moment late for Tsuki. The man's hand snatched her up by her throat with his fingers effortlessly wrapping around her slender neck. Her breath left her throat in a high yelp as she was tugged off the ground and dangled with her feet only a few inches off of the surface of the snowy bridge. One hand tried to pry off his strong clutch while the other held onto her weapon with her grip tightening every second until her knuckles went white. Soul leapt away from them reluctantly.

The man chuckled darkly as his grip tightened on Tsuki's neck, **"Look at me, always letting my guard down." **The wounds on his chest and stomach started slowly mending themselves.

"**His wounds are closing!"**

"**Of course they would close. I am immortal after all." **With those last words, he chucked Tsuki off the side of the bridge. Air filled her lungs again as she soared off and she lashed out her weapon. The hooked side of the scythe caught a thin, cylindrical support beam on the bridge and stopped her descent off the side of the overpass. The she redirected the force and hurdled back onto the solid snow; she landed on two feet, but stumbled and fell from the woozy feeling of blood rushing back to her brain. Before she hit the ground, Soul caught her against his chest and steadied her. She looked back at him and nodded in thanks; in turn, the white-haired boy grinned slightly.

Taiyou smacked his head in irritation. Of course!_ He was freaking immortal! _That was the detail he forgot about the story. The witch couldn't kill him, so she imprisoned him. _Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? _Taiyou breathed out slowly to calm himself; it worked as wwell, so he could think a bit clearer. _Now, what was it that made him immortal_**? **He certainly wasn't a witch, there was nothing that screamed witch on him, but he did look awfully wolfish. _Oh crap…the man looked just like Taiyou's family had when they were becoming afreets! _He had gotten lucky when he faced them, but this guy was immortal! _Not good! Not good! _**"Tsuki, this guy's not human!"**

"**That's right," **the man sneered,**"Let me show you my true form!" **His change began with a sheer energy force sweeping over the group and making Taiyou's hair stand on end for he was the only one that knew what was going to happen. His face lengthened and darkened into a pale gray muzzle with sharp canine teeth that glistened with the sheer sharpness. His ears began lengthening into sharply and were covered in short silver fur. Gnarly paws with pointed claws took on the shape where his human fingers were previously. The mass of his body grew immensely as he began to gain muscle and height. Dark fur covered his form as a tail jutted out of his backside and with a ferocious roar, he managed to scare Taiyou half to death. His eyes glistened menacingly as he glared down the four in front of him.

"**Wolfman," **Taiyou and Tsuki whispered simultaneously. Her grip tightened on the death weapon she held. Taiyou's mouth hung agape as he trembled in the reflection of the scythe. In a bout of anger at his fear, his teeth and fists clenched tightly as he glared straight at the wolf man. **"Not this time…I won't be scared. Let's go**, **Tsuki!" **She nodded and sprinted across the bridge again like lightning. A grin crossed the wolf man's features and he began another spell to deter her traverse towards him. "**Wolf wolves, Wolf wolves…Ice Spikes!" **tiny, but razor sharp spikes sprouted from the ground in an intricate maze of cold sharpness. Tsuki smirked slightly as she raised the scythe's blade up to swipe away the little field of jagged spikes. From the reflection in the scythe's blade, Taiyou knew the technique to rid this field of icy nuisances.

"**Sun Circle!" t**hey cried in determination. With a smooth, 360 degree swipe, Taiyou shot out his and Tsuki's amplified wavelength so the attack would cross the entire field and eliminate any annoyances. The tips of the ice cones were sliced cleanly off, providing small, flat platforms that were raised slightly. Tsuki then hopped on the surface of each icy platform and provided herself with a way to zig zag around without tripping over them. The wolf man was stunned that she was able to do that with a sweep of the scythe and left himself wide open for attack. Tsuki narrowed her eyes in concentration as she brought he scythe above her head; if she did this right and hit exactly where she was supposed to and cut deep enough, her soul wavelength attack might weaken him severely. **"Crescent Sweeper!" **She hissed as she brought the tip if the curved weapon down in a slash that most definitely ripped skin.

Tsuki's weapon wasn't used for the same purpose as other scythes, quite the opposite actually. It wasn't meant to make a clean, easily fixed and straight cut; it was meant to cling on with the curved end and removal was easiest if ripped straight out the target along with large chunks of flesh and possibly bone, depending on how deep the tip pierced. So it came to no surprise as the tip of the arched scythe pierced straight through the skin, muscles, tendon and bone that was located at the shoulder blade quite painfully. She didn't stop there though, the soul wavelength came as an aftermath, once she removed the blade-as it was most easily removed-, the energy sliced even deeper into the visually painful wound. The man didn't contribute muck of a pained reaction, only a surprised look that her attack had gone that deep and even drawn a little blood. He batted her aside as is she was a doll with on easy swipe of his wolfish arm. She once again lashed out her weapon and snagged one of the support poles of the bridge and pivoted back onto the bridge and landed solidly on her feet.

"**Wolf wolves, Wolf wolves…Icy Shackles!" **Thick ice froze around Tsuki's ankles and prevented her from moving anywhere. She attempted to break it with the pick axe side of the weapon, but it wouldn't break and would only leave scuff marks. She growled in irritation and slammed the blade down harder and faster. The wolf man suddenly appeared in front of her and slammed his fist into the girl's skinny torso. He impacted her with such force, that the ice shattered and she was sent flying well across the field. As she landed and skidded across the snow, the weapon flew out of her grasp and stuck in the snow, arched side stuck in the snow. She slammed face first into the wintry frost and colored the snow crimson with blood; the nearly healed stitches on her waist had ripped slightly and begun bleeding once again. She couched and blood droplets flew out onto the snow, spattering its warm redness across its coldness. She pushed herself up onto her knees and glared as he once again chanted, **"Wolf wolves, Wolf wolves…Ice Prison!"**

Giant slabs of ice jutted from the ground and as they twisted about to form interlocking pieces, like a puzzle…a very icy, cold puzzle that trapped the injured girl inside its spherical walls. From the inside of the frosty walls, it was completely clear and allowed a viewing of the outside world. Taiyou reverted to his human form and rushed over to the spherical prison and pounded on the walls hoping for some damage to be inflicted. Nothing, not even a scratch was produced from his efforts. Tsuki tried to move, but the restrictive ice on her kept her from a lot of movement. Her warm breath was coming out in labored puffs of steam that fogged up the walls. Everything was muffled, Taiyou's screams that he was going to get her out of there, the hammering of his efforts to do so, the battle noises that were right outside…everything. Only her breathing was loud and the thunder of her heartbeat that slammed against her chest with a rhythmic and sharp _ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum. _It echoed all around in the small chamber with a deafening roar of sound: frightening and overall made her realize that she could very well die there. She watched helplessly as Maka fought with Soul in her hands with her breath and her heartbeat to keep tempo with the two. Maka's hands…they seemed like they were being burnt straight through the glove by the metal of Soul's weapon form; regardless, she fought on with determined, but highly determined slashes. Hey only stabbed the immortal uselessly and gave him a free shot at her unprotected and over she did this, only to be harmed by her wild anger.

It gave Tsuki motivation to get out alive and something inside her stirred. She felt a slithering sensation travel up her spine with cold scales and wrap itself around her mind in a firm, but strangely intoxicating feeling. Undistinguishable murmurs echoed around her with a sweet voice; what were they saying? She concentrated hard on the whispers the resonated about her subconscious._**"Tsssuki. Tsssuki.,"**_ they whispered over and over, some soft and low, some high pitched, all with drawn out S's that sounded like snakes. A pair of golden eyes parted in the darkness and stared at her with would be curiosity if it hadn't been covered by a sneering look. **"Tsssuki, my dear. What a pleasant sssurprissse to ssseee you here," **a voice hissed sharply, hushing all the others, **"You haven't even notcccied usss sssinccce that nasssty dream you've been having." **The long S's of its pronunciation made it hard to comprehend the words being spoken. The crimson-eyed didn't try to communicate back, but only glowered darkly at the slithering that echoed about. **"Tsssuki, don't be that way…You want to help your friendsss, correct?"** An aggressive hiss involuntarily left her lips at the mention of her friends.**"Feisssty…that will do nicccely. We can help you, Tssuki. " **Those words were ricocheted around the room from snake to snake until they all were hissing those words. With another thunderous hiss, it quieted again. **"Let usss help. We can break you out of this prissson. We can do that and much more, if you would let usss, Tsssuki."**

Taiyou's sharp cries of pain woke her up and in spite of her usually thoughtful decisions and strategies, she made an impulsive and potentially dangerous decision that could spell disaster for not only herself, but everyone around her.**"Do it, damn snake!" **She barked as another pained cry came from Taiyou. The snake hissed in pleasure, but complied with the girl's demands. Her pale skin rippled as the slithering sensation rippled down her spine, along her right shoulder blade and up her neck. Its path stung like a thin fire as it trailed down her arm and all the way to her fingertips. The burning pain twisted and expanded as it was making a specific shape and branding it into her flesh. She ripped off the warm winter coat and looked down at her right arm as it as it stung and burned, halfway expecting it to be on fire, but instead, there was a long, dark tattoo of a snake trailing down her arm and it looked as if it was visibly twisting its way towards her fingertips. It was black and where its body was supposedly located was replaced by solid spots that represented it. It was laced around dark and curved triangles that covered most of her pale skin on the right side of her torso. Her head pulsed painfully and her eyes became highly sensitive to the light from the streetlamps outside the small dome.

"**Tsssuki…Break the iccce with our sssoul wavelength," **The snake demanded,**"Together, we are more powerful than any other meissster alone."** Tsuki lifted her hand to her face and saw a small amount of the serpents gold soul wavelength had already begun forming in her palm. She breathed out deeply and began combining her own black wavelength with it. The darkness of hers blended in with the markings of the snake that wound around the right side of her upper half. Her eyes darted to and fro looking for a weak point in the armor that surrounded her. **"There," **The voice of the snake commented as her eyes landed on the topmost point in the dome; it extended about a foot above her head. With as much force as she could muster, she slammed her palm into the icy dome's surface. It cracked severely, but still held as tiny jolts of the soul wavelength ran throughout the tiny fractures. **"Onccce more." **With more force than necessary, she slammed her energy into the splintered ice. It shattered and sprayed tiny shards of ice everywhere. Some skidded across the snow harmlessly white others smacked her comrades that stood about the field, causing minimal damage, but managed to turn their attention to her direction.

Tsuki's face was dark and shrouded by the shadows ebony her hair provided. The coldness bit at her skin but she seemed numb to it as the energy of the soul wavelength crackled around her hand and formed tiny snakes. The dark markings on her shoulder and arm had crept farther up her neck and now showed on her cheek and seemed to be crawling over her face ever so slowly. Her soul resonated immense power and she staggered up. Maka could see her soul. It was totally engulfing the girl with its dark hue but something else encircled her soul…more soul wavelength? This wasn't her own though, it was something entirely; they formed snakes and orbited around Tsuki's soul with such close proximity it looked as if they were slithering along the surface. She breathed in and out heavily and her back heaved up and down with effort. A small smirk crawled on her face and she seemed to disappear in a second. She crossed the field with unreal speed so fast she was barely seen; Soul only caught a flash of her hair and the feel of wind as she passed by. She appeared in front of the wolfman, much to his surprise and her eyes glared deeply at him as she dodged around his agile attacks with ease. She locked her fingers into a straight point with her thumb tucked neatly under them; the merged wavelengths spiraled together into a tip that she slammed into his chest. Blood gushed from the wound and she drew out her makeshift weapon and jumped overhead and smashed her heel across his snout in a spiral kick that knocked his head sideways. With a simple flip and a shift in the location of her concentrated soul wavelength to her foot. She kicked the brute with such power, he stumbled backwards with the impact.

"**This new power," **Tsuki said to the snake in her head as she landed on her feet and barrel rolled away from the wolf's ice cone attack. A grin spread across her face as she landed next to her weapon, which she had momentarily forgotten about. **"It's marvelous." **The snake chortled in glee that she had given into the power so easily, and all because she wanted her friends. The power…it would only harm her friends more than help them; it was showing clearly all over her. From her sadistic grin and wild eyes to the dark snake tattoos that now stretched all the way across her face and seemed to be travelling towards the left half of her, she was marked with insanity and madness.

"**That' sss our gift to you, Tsssuki,"** she cooed, failing to mention the side effects of the 'gift': The side effects that could easily kill her or destroy her mental stability of the markings spread across her whole body. The serpent just went along with her pleasure of the power, gladly encouraging her to fight.

Taiyou looked at her with his sliver eyes in shock; the little raven-haired girl had never gotten carried away like this…_never._ _She_ was the one that kept _him_ in check. Another thing, where the hell did the tattoos come from? What the happened in the ice prison? He noticed the change in her eye color; the visible one on the right was pure gold and snake-like with a slit for a pupil. For the left eye, as far as he could see through the dark strands that shrouded the color from view, it was still its original crimson.**"Tsuki," **he breathed out as the power encircled her. In a very foolish and potentially fatal move, the older white haired boy grabbed her tattooed hand that was blackened by the markings and squeezed tightly. She swiveled her wicked glare and malicious grin towards the source of the touch, only to have it drop as Taiyou put his large hand on Tsuki's shoulder. The markings inched back from his touch and burned his hand, causing him to visibly flinch in pain as it seared his skin. Her gaze softened and she relaxed, nearly falling back as the power was released from her muscles. The dark markings receded ever so slowly and in a few minutes time, would most likely be completely absent from her skin. Her head hung in shame_. For Shinigami's sake! She had taken a deal from a talking snake! What idiot does that?_

Maka was intent on attacking the werewolf with her soul sympathy attack. Tsuki had never seen, much less used, the Witch Hunter technique and she had to admit, no matter how dangerous it was, it seemed-for lack of a better word-_fun_ to master and wield.**"Sorry," **she muttered softly to Taiyou as she saw Maka's attack slice through the wolf tail wall and catch the monster off guard.

"**For what?"**

"**For this," **she said as she took off towards the werewolf , fully intent on taking advantage of his momentary lapse of guard and teetering closeness to the edge of the bridge. Both of the girls, blond and ebony-haired, slammed against the wolf in a reckless tackle, causing him to completely fall off the edge of the bridge. They both went down with him, towards the dark, cold, watery doom that splashed under them.

"**Down you go!"**

Maka's descent was stopped suddenly and in turn, she grabbed Tsuki's hand and stopped her fall. Soul's hand grasped Maka's ankle and behind the younger white-haired boy, Tsuki's white-locked brother was clinging onto Soul and pulling as hard as he could at the awkward angle. **"Soul!" **Maka said in happiness and disbelief.

"**Your legs are more slender than I thought." **

Taiyou looked down in a small, playful pout,**"Hey I'm here too!"** Tsuki smiled in relief as the save, but the wolf wasn't going down, that easily; his claws extended like rubber and hooked onto the raven-haired girl's shoulder and dug into the tender flesh. She resisted the urge to scream and only allowed a sharp whimper to penetrate her lips. The wolf man looked at them and glared.

"**I'm not going to fall alone!"**

Tsuki looked at the claws digging into her shoulder and then up at the three above her. Taiyou was screaming at Soul, who was straining to keep a grip on Maka.**"Don't you let go you white-haired ass!" **Soul snapped back with his own comments, saying they both had the same hair color. Sooner or later, with all the combined weight, either her shoulder would get ripped off or they would all fall off into the abyss. Tsuki took one last look at all her comrades, for she might not ever see them again in that lifetime, and breathed in slowly, savoring her breath. She snapped her head down and glared at the wolf with a mocking smirk plastered on her face.

"**No you're not!" **she sneered at him. Her small hands loosened their grip on Maka's gloved grasp until she wasn't even holding on anymore. Maka didn't expect her to let go and wasn't prepared to help, so the dark haired girl descended farther down. Tsuki ripped out the claws from her shoulder and bashed her foot into the wolf's skull, increasing his descent speed so that he was well below her. She let out a held breath and loosened up, allowing herself to fall freely.

"**TSUKI!"** She heard Taiyou call out for her, but it was practically useless unless he too jumped over to help her. He knew her morbid fear of water though; she hated it so much, she wouldn't allow him to even teach her how to swim.

"**So this is it…?" **she whispered and allowed a grin to seep onto her face. Of all the things she did, the good or the bad, at least she would end up dying. At least she had brought that damned immortal with her, even though he wouldn't die. She wouldn't die alone either; she had Taiyou and all the friends she had made at the DWMA…even Kid, Liz and Patty, who were back at the said school. She closed her crimson eyes and hoped that she didn't cause too much pain to them. It wasn't her wish to die, but if this was what was going to happen, she would accept it.

All of a sudden, a cold chain wrapped around her waist, locking her arms to her side against her waist. It tugged harshly, causing her to lose her breath and squeak in surprise. Tsuki squirmed about uncomfortably in the cold metal's grasp. Blood dribbled down her shoulder and onto the chain as she was pulled up. He looked up and followed the length of the chain where it was gripped in its meister's hands. Black*Star was hanging onto one of the support beams of the bridge with one hand and in the other, he was pulling her up with almost no effort. **"You're lighter than you look, Tsuki,"** he grinned tiredly as he drew the chain up higher and Tsuki along with it. She just stared blankly out as the chain twisted rotated her around in little circles. To think…she just made peace with death and thought over her life a few moments ago, only to be saved by that blue moron. A sigh escaped her lips. _At least she was alive…_she looked below to see if the werewolf had hit the water, but to her surprise, the nimrod had encased himself in an ice cylinder. Why? She would never know…

She was dragged up safely and as her feet hit the ground, she was tackled by a white blur. Taiyou began shaking her violently, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT! YOU COULD'VE DIED!" her head bobbed back and forth, making her dizzy. "It doesn't matter! As long as you're alive, I'm okay!" he then drew her up in a bone-crushing hug. Tsuki began feeling sick from the loss of blood, lack of oxygen, dizziness and overall relief. Taiyou released her and patted her head. "Well, no matter how stupid it was, you got that damned wolf off our backs. Good job Tsuki, but don't do it again."

Soul walked up to her side and looked at her. He then raised his hand and lightly smacked her on the back of her head. **"Baka." **He simply said and then smirked slightly, **"Let's go back."**She nodded and leaning on Taiyou for support, she followed the other two meisters back in the direction they came from…_back home._

* * *

REVISED: 1-3-11

**Baka- **idiot


	7. Chapter 6: Afterlife

I only own my OCs

* * *

Chapter 6: Afterlife

* * *

Bai…that was the only answer the raven-haired girl had gotten from that damned snake in _4 hours. _Four long, useless, could-have-been-asleep hours she had spent attempting to talk to the uncooperative snake. She chose the early morning to try communicating with the serpent for she knew Taiyou wouldn't be awake until it was time to attend school. The first question she asked was the only one answered.

"**Snake, what is your name?" **she demanded to know. It hissed in delight and slithered through her mind. She never saw the color of the snake's scales, only her golden eyes. She didn't even know if it was a male or a female; she only guessed because of its high pitched voice.

"**Interesssted in me, Tsssuki? Very well, my name isss Bai." **It hissed as it slithered into being. As it moved from the darkness of the girl's sub conscious, it seemed to be forming from a two dimensional drawing and into actual, living, breathing serpent that curled up into a loose swirl. Her scales were as white as pearls and smooth and sleek as could be. The muscles tensed as she slithered tighter into the curled up position and her head was sharp and triangular, like that of a highly poisonous snake. It's length, based on sight, seemed roughly six feet even. Despite the attractive and beautiful features of it, its eyes were still the same, hard with that same sneer that was always in the depths of them. **"I graccce you with my presssenccce." **Tsuki snorted softly, but kept a blank expression.

"**Why are you here?" **She asked, getting straight to point of the chat. It hissed as if offended that the girl had paid no respect to her godly image. It uncurled leisurely and slithered around, displaying its terrifying length, hoping to intimidate the girl into admiring her aloud. Tsuki closed her crimson eyes as it drew ever closer; the touch of its cold, scaly skin sent shivers throughout her body. She clenched her fists tightly as it crept up her shoulders and flicked its tongue out as snakes do when tasting the air. Its forked tongue brushed gingerly against her cheek and its long, muscular body curled around her waist and rested its sharp head against her shoulder, squeezing lightly. **"This is my mind snake."**

"**Not only yoursss, young one, oursss," **Bai hissed in a sweet tone, drawing out her other serpentine companions with a wordless order. Tsuki gasped sharply as more and more dragging noises were heard and more cold scales were felt. Her eyes snapped open and took in the sight; snakes were everywhere in every imaginable color. Some slithered over her legs and up her arms while others simply enjoyed the open space. They ranged from tiny Garden snakes to anacondas that dwarfed even Bai. **"We live here too, Tssuki." **With those last words, the girl woke up in a cold sweat.

"**Shimatta!" **she cursed aloud and slammed her face into the pillow. For the next four hours of the early morning, she spent the whole time trying to worm her way back into the snake's domain. She refused to sleep, even though her body practically begged her to just lie down and rest. She wanted to know why Bai was in her mind with the hundred other snakes. She was dozing off when the doorbell of her small apartment rang. She groaned and reached for the clock that stood by her bed side…It was 5:30 in the morning; who was honestly awake enough to go ring doorbells on people's apartments? None the less she robotically rolled out of bed and out the room, towards the front door. She stoop on her tip-toes and looked through the peek hole on the door. _Why was he here?_

She swung open the door and looked at their visitor tiredly. **"Kid, why are you here?" **Tsuki asked the symmetry obsessed boy in front of her. Death the Kid said nothing and his cheeks flushed pink.**" Are you okay?" **she asked as she rubbed her weary eyes with her sleeve. Patty giggled in her usual tone and Liz just chuckled as Kid's face grew to a darker shade of pink. The raven-haired girl looked down at herself, thinking she had something on her, but it was quite the opposite; she barely had any clothing on. She was wearing a long-sleeved tee that was way over sized for her petite build. One side of the neckline hung off her shoulder, revealing a small portion of her ebony bra and covering enough to let the imagination wander. The hem of the white shirt barely covered the properly and only went down to her mid-thigh. Underneath the hem, she wore tiny black shorts, but they were concealed by the fabric of the shirt. Her crimson eyes widened at her lack of coverage and she blushed in embarrassment and pulled the hem of the shirt down further. **"Eh-h…c-come on in," **she said with her face growing hotter by the second. Now a tad bit more awake than before, she stiffly walked back to her room to change into more suitable clothing; that morning just wasn't her day….

She opened the door to her wardrobe to reveal…it almost completely empty. Only a few of her less used articles of clothing were there. _Great,_ laundry day was tomorrow. She took out what she could find, which was not preferable, skirts and unpractical clothing. She sighed quietly as she kept sorting through her selection. Tsuki didn't even _remember_ buying half this stuff! As she picked up a pair of long white pants she deemed worthy, a thump and a yell was heard from Taiyou room, followed by a merry giggle; Patty must've woke him up. With a small shake of her head, the crimson eye-girl plucked out a black tank top and a button-up white vest that more or less provided another layer of clothing between her and the world and put it on. She slipped on her shoes and ran a brush through her knotted hair and tied it up in her usual messy pony tail. She finally deemed herself acceptable in appearance, even though the tank top showed a bit of her stomach, and entered the room where everyone was gathered.

Everyone was seated at the table, watching Taiyou and Patty enjoy a bowl of colorful cereal. It was funny how childish they were being, despite their age; as Patty saw the box and the animals on it she squealed in happiness and started imitating the sounds of the animals on it. Her white haired counterpart watched her and guessed the animals and even added a few noises of his own. They laughed and it brought happiness to her heart to see him interacting with the blonde girl like a child. She thought that her own acts of stupidity, hence falling off the bridge about a week ago, had caused him to worry and fret too much. She pulled up a chair of her own and slid it between Liz and Kid. Taiyou's sliver eyes looked at her in surprise to see her ready so early. **"Tsuki, love, why ready so early? We don't have to leave for another hour. You even decided to wear something different, what's the occasion?"**

"**Haven't washed the laundry yet," **she mumbled and turned her tired gaze at the shinigami that eyed the small pictures in annoyance.**"It seemed like Kid-kun came for something important."** The boy had gotten up from his seat and in a rush, evened out the frame on the wall. He then caught sight of the small chairs and couch that were slanted and pushed them evenly. He went about the rooms, pushing and rearranging things so that they were perfectly symmetrical.

"**Either that or he wanted to redecorate…" **Taiyou sighed as he stuck another spoonful of colorful cereal loops in his mouth. The fruity smell that wafted off of them made Tsuki sick. She couldn't eat breakfast; it never sat well in her stomach, especially before missions. The movement of food in her belly made her sick for half the day.

After Kid returned to the table from his 'straightening' spree, the purpose of his early visit was explained. Apparently, something had destroyed a large portion of a village and taken many human souls. One thing led to another and somehow, they ended up in a rowboat with the raven-haired girl sitting next to the taller Thompson sister and behind them sat their immature siblings, chanting _enya-totto, enya-totto _over and over to keep a smooth, rowing rhythm going. They each manned one paddle while Death the Kid stood on the small, but sturdy bow doing absolutely nothing to help the four rowers. He actually looked like a miniature Shinigami-san with the flowing black overcoat and skull mask; like father, like son.

"**What's wrong? Can't you row faster?" **He said impatiently to the four behind him.

Tsuki stared down at the water and flinched slightly as they slapped the sides of the boat. Some droplets washed inside and landed on her knees and made her shiver. She didn't mind pools and other small bodies, but the depths of the ocean or the sweeping current of a river unnerved her to no end. The darkness just below the blue taunted her with its inky and cold pits of hell. It splashed and grabbed at her with the clear water above, jeering at her in a chilling manner. Only a small rowboat with four other people in it kept her from the salty waves.

"**Shut up!" **Taiyou barked in annoyance,**"If we're too slow, why don't you bring your lazy ass back here and row for us?" **An amused smirk worked its way onto Tsuki's pink lips and distracted her from the depths of the water; that was Taiyou: nice to the ladies…not so nice to the men. Beside her, Liz complained about the vessel used for travel. Her expression was severely irritated and a vein pulsed in her forehead.

"**Why are we taking a rowboat, of all things, anyway? Weren't there any fishing boats or luxury liners? Something with an engine?"**

"**Don't complain," **the boy said as he removed the ridiculous, yet symmetrical mask ,**"Besides, our destination is right here." **What he said was true; a large cliff overlooked them as they drifted by. Small houses and towers were lounging nearby the edges of the greenery. They were peaceful and cute with a rural and calm feel to them. Taiyou grumbled something incoherent and focused back on rowing evenly with Patty. Tsuki slightly doubted that they were there yet; this seemed way too peaceful to be where they were looking for trouble. Yet as they rounded the corner, the village seemed to lose anything peaceful about it. It looked as if a huge chunk of the land and village had been chomped off completely by some sort of animal. Tsuki's lip twisted down in a grimace at the extent of the damage.

"**Geeze," **Taiyou grumbled in surprise as he saw the huge walls grievance; it was so cleanly bitten off as if it was made of pudding instead of centuries of rock. This is what Kid had meant when he said a town was swallowed up. He meant it literally! It was just their luck that they were chosen to investigate it.

They had chosen to split up with the black-haired boy and his two weapons going to interview the town folk about their experiences in hope of finding some info while the sun and the moon went to the library to get started on research. With no idea what they were looking for, the group set off for their jobs.

It was convenient for Tsuki that the library was at the very back of the town and away from the dark waves and the salty tang of the sea was replaced with the dusty scent of old and unused pages of books. **"Tsukiiiii, what are we looking for?" **Taiyou whined. The raven beauty had no strong clue to point them in the right direction, but she had a vague idea of action. She cracked open the pages of a mythology book and began scanning through the contents listed in the neat columns. People acted similarly when threatened by unknown forces by blaming it on an old myth or folk tales that were passed down through generations, so it seemed the most logical direction to take.

"**Look for Norse myths." **

"**Huh? Why Norse?"**

"**We are where it originated from." **She was right; they were in the Scandinavian region. Taiyou nodded and with a sly grin, bounced off towards the other side of the library. It brought a small smile to her face; yes, she would be stuck with the work because Taiyou would be doing something totally different, but at least he was happy…She shook head and turned back to the book with a contented sigh…she worried too much about him. She peered at the section marked 'Norse' in the volume she was reading, only skimming quickly through the words. There were legends about kings, like Beowulf, that she ruled out almost immediately and others that more matched the ideal of the search by mentioning dragons and Vikings and ships. Maybe she was right and the search for information would be much better.

The pages she was holding slipped from her small fingertips and fluttered to a different leaf of the book. She huffed in annoyance and reached to return to her previous selection, but something startling stopped her. Golden eyes glared at her with a familiar sneer that sent shivers up her spine. A large white snake's picture was centimeters from her touch and looked ready to strike her. Her crimson eyes traveled up to the title of the page and read it with eerie familiarity. It read '_Chinese Mythology Section One: Legend of the White Snake'_. Her breath caught in her throat and she skimmed over the words quickly looking for a name for this white snake. The dreaded name finally appeared after several seconds of searching: '_Bai SuZhen'. _She paid no mind to the opening of doors a few yards away and read on about this white snake demon. It told of a story about a young scholar who fell in love with a woman. The woman, named Bai, was actually the white demon snake. She fooled the man to believe she was a normal human. A monk intervened and saved the scholar's soul by casting her into a deep well at the Leifgong Pagoda. That was where the story ended. She scrunched up her nose in disdain; how could the snake be in her mind? She was cast into a well! She racked her brain as she went through numerous more books in an attempt to get more answers, but to no avail. They all showed the same short story.

Something touched her practically bare arm causing Tsuki to swing back her fist in surprise. Her swing was caught by long fingers and brought away from the owner's face. Death the Kid clutched her small fist in his hand with a surprised look on his face. Her mouth fell slightly agape and she mumbled a small apology. The tri-striped boy released his hold and motioned for her to come with him. **"We're done."** She nodded and her ebony locks bounced slightly with the motion.

"**Where are we going?" **she asked blankly as she rose up from her position on a stool. Her back cracked in sharp, low pops, showing how long she had been hunched up in the same position. He said nothing as he turned at the end of the row and exited the dusty building. She sighed and followed him to where the others were most likely located. Patty and Taiyou were already in their previous spots on the boat and Liz was reluctantly getting in. Tsuki followed suit and climbed in the rocking boat. Why another trip on the small row boat? Was there nothing where they could just be further away from the water…like a sail boat or something? They began paddling again as Kid boarded in front the vessel; why was she, of all people, sent on a mission that was on the water, much less the sea? Her thoughts became intertwined with the eerie movements of the waves that slapped against the boat. Her gaze became lost in the darkness and all conversation became a blur in the back of her mind along with her movements becoming automatic.

What was that thing in the water? Its white form writhed around in the depths as if in pain or as a mock attempt to swim. It had no arms or legs, just a long skinny body that seemed hopeless at swimming. It floated up with tiny bubbles floating from its gaping jaws in a silent screech. It seemed to be drowning, but its thrashing never stopped and the bubbles continued to flow from its never ending oxygen supply. It neared the surface at an agonizingly slow speed. The girl felt a wave of compassion for the white creature for she had been in that hopeless dream once before. After what seemed like hours of waiting, it seemed within arm's reach. Her small tapered fingers grazed the water surface just as the creatures eyes turned on her. They were the same familiar sneering expression that she dreaded. It straightened out and with a sudden aggressiveness, lashed out at her with long fangs.

Just as it did, the boat jerked and with incredible speed, it rocketed forward and threw Tsuki Nearly off the boat. She toppled back and in fear latched onto Liz's side with a death grip. **"PATTY!" **Liz screamed as she felt the foamy water that the ditzy blonde stirred up with the rapid movement of the paddles splash onto her dark pants. The bow of the boat crashed into a large wooden obstacle that floated lazily in front of them. Tsuki's breath came out in short, stuttering puffs of warm air. She released Liz and clutched her own shoulders that were covered in goose bumps and her teeth chattered.

"**Wow, I never would think such a butterfly could do that. That saved us a lot of trouble!" **Taiyou said with short, but relieved laugh. Kid on the other hand, was rather displeased at what-or where- the boat had rammed.

"**I told you to wait! If you're going to ram them, at least hit it in the exact middle!"**

Tsuki and Taiyou's mouths gaped open.**"WHAT?" **Taiyou screamed in disbelief, voicing Tsuki's thoughts.

"**That's what you're upset about?" **Liz asked in a daze. She was still shaken by the impact and was rather dizzy. She had no time to recover before Kid was shouting orders.

"**Do it again!" **Patty complied and rowed with the power of an engine in her arms. They zipped around in random direction and loops. The raven-haired girl's arms were around Liz again in the same iron grip and she closed her crimson eyes in fear. Her teeth were clenched tautly as her hair wiped about with the speed and wind. The foamy water gushed from the sides and drenched her and she shivered with the coldness. Every time a turn was made, she felt like she was going to be thrown out the boat and into the water only to sink down to join Bai in the darkness. Her fear spiked drastically as they slammed into the boat again-this time in the _exact _middle- and she began to topple forward. Her tailbone slammed into the thick wood and her head jerked back and smacked harshly on another thick piece of wood. She became dazed and the whole world spun as the pain in her skull pulsed. It slammed against her cranium like a jack hammer and as she tried to rise, her balance was thrown by the force. She only was remotely aware of being picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder and brought aboard the ship. She rubbed her temples to calm the pain and when she was set on her feet again, she could at least walk properly. The pain was still present, but only as a dull throb at the back of her mind. She heard a faint hiss of amusement and mentally she snarled at the creature to quiet. She would question the snake on its motives and history later, for now the mission was the main priority.

It was creepy all around the ship with the sense of dread that only worsened as the sight of skeletons that were messily strewn about. She could sense a large amount of human souls and spirits abord. The hair on the back of her neck pricked up as they began their search of the inside of the vessel. She could hear the water lapping on the outside of the thick, wooden walls like a hungry animal begging to get inside. It chilled her to no end as the waves continued to beg at the walls enclosing them.

Her sharp crimson eyes spotted Taiyou slink back from Patty and Kid's group and join her side. He had a concerned brother look on his face and his silver eyes were touched with worry.**"Tsuki, Is something up, Love? You've been a bit off; something on your mind?" **She understood why he would be worried. After the whole crazy fight on the bridge with wolfman and her crazy moment of insanity, who wouldn't be a little worried? She hadn't even told him about her dream about Soul and the blood or Bai, the snake that haunted her. She didn't want to burden him too much with worry. Should she tell him? What would he do or think?

She shook her head to dismiss any ideas and answer his question. Sadly, some of the numb pain that resided at the back of her skull flared painfully. **"No. I'm fine. The water's just messing me up," **she said while she pulled a soft smile as she placed her hands on her temples again. He put his large hand on her thin shoulders and looked down at her.

"**Are you sure?" **he asked suspiciously. She shook her head again and he relaxed slightly. **"Well, you know you can tell me everything and anything. I'll be there." **She really did look up to him a a loving sibling. A sly grin crawled onto his face and her leered down at her with a happy and teasing tune in his voice,**"Is this about a boy~? Who has stolen my dear Tsuki's heart?"** Of course until he started this nonsense of course. **"I'll destroy him if he hurts you. It's not that Soul kid is it?" **He said taking on an aggressive and protective personality again.

Her cheeks flushed pink as an image of soul holding her flashed by. His arms circled protectively around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder as they embraced. Her heart beat wildly as another image crossed of them walking down the street holding hands. She felt protected and loved as his red eyes flashed down to her own. He pulled her close into his body as if to hug her, but his tanned hands held her pale face in place as he moved his face closer and closer. Their lips were centimeters apart and his breath tickled her face-

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! _That was _preposterous_! Even if she felt romantically inclined towards the white-haired boy, there was no guarantee that he would feel the same way about him. He did save her though, and more than once. She remembered him pulling her away from the pinkette, Chrona, when the boy was ready to run her through with his sword. The second time he caught her and stopped her from landing face first in the snow. He was so gallant for helping her, maybe she did feel- _NO!_

"**I knew it! I'm gonna have a chat with him when we get back home,"** Taiyou said as he cracked his knuckles. In a flash, Tsuki punched him roughly and sent him sprawling on his back.

"**We. Aren't." **She growled with her cheeks still tinged pink at those thoughts of her and the young teen together. She straightened up and the color faded promptly.

"**Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Tsukiiiii, you hit hard!" **The childish adult whined as he rubbed his sore jaw. The small girl sighed and reached down to help her brother up from the ground. He grinned playfully at her with a twinkle in his slivery eyes. The other Kid and Liz just watched in disbelief at the duo. Tsuki had just struck Taiyou so hard; he was knocked to the ground! Yet, he forgave her so easily and even snatched her up in a hug. What the hell were they talking about anyway? Patty giggled and pointed at Taiyou.

"**Tsuki hit you and you fell!" **she giggled wildly and waved her hands about. Taiyou whined and with a large sigh, the party advanced. The large door before them looked ancient and rusty and overall, gave an extremely bad vibe out.

"**They're just ahead." **_. _Kid reached out and pushed it open and with a rough creak, it swung open. A ton of blue human souls hovered in the room, not moving from the position they were perched in. Who would do such a thing? Why did they need all these innocent souls? **"What are they planning to do with all these human souls?"**

Patty looked around in awe at the little blue blobs. **"Can we take all of these souls?" **She asked rather dimly, even by Patty's standards. Kid looked at her from the corner of his golden eyes.

"**Buffoon. Do you want to be an Afreet?" **He crossed the floor in easy strides and stopped in the middle.**"As a superintendant of souls, I can't allow this,"** he announced as he held out his hand with his thumb holding his middle finger and index finger while his pointer finger and pinky pointed straight up,**"I will take them into custody."**

A cannon like pistol was held up to the Shinigami's face. The ghost that held onto the weapon grinned toothily and his finger bounced idly on the trigger. Half of his body was visible above the floorboards, but the other half was hidden under them. He went through the solid wood like it was nothing…just like a ghost. His skin was tinged grey and he donned a sailor's uniform. A tall hat sat on a mess of greasy, blond, straw-like hair and his bulbous nose made him look more comical than scary.**"What's this, boy? You're a Shinigami?"** he said in a raspy voice that sounded like he hadn't had anything to drink in years. Kid looked down at him in surprise with a sharp intake of breath. The gun was fired with a loud crack and at such a close range, should have hit the young Shinigami, but he dodge away and a part of his over coat had taken the blow for him. He leapt over the ghost and landed in front of his weapons.

"**Liz! Patty!"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Right!"**

The amused ghost chuckled in an odd manner with a _chi chi chi! _sort of sound. It sounded ominous and Tsuki too held out her hand for Taiyou to transform into.** "Nighogg!" **the ghostly man screeched out. The vessel vibrated with such a magnitude, it was hard to remain standing. Underneath Liz's tall body and Taiyou's masculine form, the floorboards peeled back and made sort of a trap door. Their feet slipped and they toppled downwards. Tsuki looked back in shock as her partner fell more rapidly than the girl that seemed to hover above him.

"**Aw, crap," **the white haired boy cursed as he latched his arms around the girl's thin waist. They fell down quickly and a high pitched shriek reverberated from Round the dark cavern. The boards snapped back as if they were rubber instead of wood. Patty giggled and patted the floor where they had fallen through.

"**They fell down! They fell down!"**

The red-eyed stared at the floor in disbelief. What. The. Hell?** "She's your sister! You're laughing at that?" **Kid barked. The _chi chi chi! _laugh echoed behind them. Tsuki focused her red eyes into a glare at the spirit. He floated up from the floor slung the gun over one of his shoulders.

"**The ship and I are one in the same. Now all I have to do is digest them!"** Tsuki's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing into angry slits of crimson. There was _no way_ she was going to allow the unlucky two to be digested by some…ship. With no weapon, what could she do? She looked down at her hand, remembering the soul wavelength attack she had acquired from the snake; would it work without the help of the serpent? She arched her fingers into claws and attempted to focus all the energy into the tips. Shocks of pain stabbed her hand and she flinched visibly and the black markings began appearing on her fingers as tiny golden soul wavelength snakes crawled about the small amount of dark wavelength that welled up in her palm. She closed her eyes and began fighting the markings and golden snakes away. The little stings on her fingers felt like tiny burns she could feel the markings and the snakes expanding and receding with each time she focused her energy into it. It sapped at her energy to go on fighting them, but she wouldn't allow herself to go completely crazy again. Not this time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Liz and Taiyou trekked through the lower levels of the ship. When they fell, Taiyou had held onto Liz to prevent her from getting hurt from the long drop down. His back had crashed against the ground and that alone caused a lot of pain, but the girl's weight that dug into his stomach and chest hadn't helped. He was sore all along his spine and shoulders. His hands rubbed his back as he grinned at the thought of him complaining about his back like some old man. Not too far in front of him, the eldest Thompson sister was having a meltdown. **"It's no use! It's no use! It's no use! It's no use! It's no use!" **she cried out in distress, **"Patty…Kid…I wonder if those two are okay?"**

"**I feel the same about Tsuki, but unless we get ourselves out of here and to the deck, we can't find out now can we?" **Taiyou said nonchalantly, trying to calm her down. **"Besides, they know how to take care of themselves!" **

"**But Taiyou! There's no way Kid would use Patty one handedly, it would be asymmetrical," **she whimpered. Taiyou huffed in annoyance and ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"**Well, that's stupid," **He grinned wildly again, showing his pearly whites,"**Looks like my lovely little raven is gonna have to kick some ass if Kid can't get over his OCD." **He plucked the white cowboy like hat off the top of the girl's head and plopped it on his own. **"We gotta get back if we wanna help them."**

"**But the ship is scary."**

"**Only when you think it is."**

The brunette was silent for a second, contemplating his words. She then seemed to get indignant and waved her arms up and down in defiance. **"You're right! This ghost ship isn't scary at all to me! I'm one of the Thompson sisters, feared as the devils of Brooklyn who could silence even a crying child! There's nothing I'm afraid of!" **the white haired teen looked at her and held his breath in expectation. Her tough act then broke down and she started wailing again,**"What am I doing here? Just our luck we had to run into a Shinigami!" **Taiyou sighed and just looked at her in disappointment.

"**You're hopeless, Rose Petal."**

"**Is this even the right way?"**

"**That's right. This way," **a soft, young girl's voice said. Taiyou stopped, dead frozen in mid-step with his foot halfway to the ground. He didn't look back, but he didn't move any further on. He was just frozen in place.

"**Thanks Taiyou, you're being helpful."**

"**uh…thanks, but that wasn't me." **

Liz just screamed and spun around, **"If that wasn't you, than who was it?" **He shrugged his broad shoulders and began walking again, but kept his sensed alert for any more disturbances. It was completely silent with only the the sound of water rushing by to create any sound. She twitched as if waiting for an answer, but after a few moments, sighed and following Taiyou. **"You're messing with me." **Taiyou pouted and looked down at her.

"**Is my voice really that high pitched?"**

"**That's good, just keep going straight this way," **the same, ghostly shrill voice said to them again. Taiyou froze momentarily, but then swiveled around and came face to face with a small girl. She floated there, looking at them dully with her dark eyes. Her attire seemed to be that of a 8 year old girl with a long-sleeved pink dress that had loose cuffs and a white collar. Her shoes were shiny red with buckles on each of the sides and tall white knee high socks. Her blond hair was brushed out of her round, childish face. She didn't deserve to be a ghost on such a creepy ship; she looked like she should be chewing bubblegum or playing with marbles. Taiyou's face blanched white and he staggered back a step. Behind him, his scared rose petal was on the verge of another meltdown.

"**I can't look! I can't look! I'm sure she's there! I'm sure she's there! I'm sure she's there! Don't look! Don't look! Don't look! Don't look! Don't look! Don't look!"**

The girl broke her gaze away from Taiyou and floated over towards his frightened companion.**"That's good. Just keep going straight that way." **The Thompson sister tilted her head up and saw the girl. She stayed completely still for minutes, not moving a muscle or making a noise. They just kept their gazes locked in a staring contest. The older girl jumped back and scrambled the opposite way of the ghost until her back came into contact with Taiyou's long legs. **"I'm the spirit of a poor little girl who was eaten by this ship," **she said in an echoing and pitiful voice that the 19 year old teen couldn't help but feel bad for. His silver eyes softened and he relaxed visibly. Liz was trembling below him and she shook her head wildly.

"**Y-you were eaten? A-a-and now you're going to eat me, right?" **Taiyou's hand came flew to his forehead and with a loud _smack! _came in contact with his skin. Not everything was trying to eat her.

"**I'm the one who was eaten. I just want to lead you back to your friends." **

"**You're lying! You just want to gobble up my nice body!"**

"**I'm not going to eat you. Believe me."**

"**I may have big boobs, but I'm all skin and bones! Not tasty at all!"**

"**I…"**

"**Like I said, If you eat me I won't taste very good!"**

"**Uh…babe, I don't think she's lying…"**

"**Believe me…"**

With one last wail from Liz's lips, the little girl grew fed up with the older girl's cries. **"Shut up! Stop your blithering and follow me, or I'll beat you to death!" **she demanded in a bratty tone. Taiyou was taken aback by her dramatic change of tone and his visible eye widened in surprise. **"That means you too, boy!" **He stepped back again, not expecting her to turn her anger towards him.

"**Y-yeah, okay," **he stuttered, stumbling over his words unsteadily. He leaned down and picked up Liz, who was lying submissively on the ground. He placed her gently on his back and with some difficulty due to her limp body, he managed to get her in a proper position on his back like a piggyback ride.

"**As long as we're straight. Now come on!" **he nodded and walked forward, making sure that she was secured and wasn't going to fall. The girl floated in the direction they were heading originally. **"For crying out loud, If I'd lived as long as you have, **_**I'd**_** have a nice body and could've told you off." **her head nodded on Taiyou's shoulder and she whimpered softly.

"**Y-yeah, I suppose so." **Taiyou looked ahead silently, trying not to focus on the sore pain in his back that had reemerged from carrying the miserable girl on his back.

"**Tsuki…be there, please…"** he mumbled softly as he continued to walk on.

* * *

Above the two, shots from the cannon-pistol were being fired violently by the angry spirit. Kid, Patty and Tsuki narrowly dodged the barrage and made their way out the door. The raven-haired girl's arm pulsed and stung as more of the golden soul snakes traveled through her veins and skin and emerged from her fingertips. The black markings had now completely covered her fingers and were halfway down her palm. The entire left side of her upper body- neck, shoulder, biceps…everything- was on fire and her breathing was becoming ragged with the combined effort of fighting the advancing black marks and soul snakes while dodging the bullets that rained all around them. The dark markings were advancing when she paid more attention to the bullets than them, but when she began concentrating on them, bullets would come too close for comfort. She lagged behind as the bullets halted and eventually stopped completely and fell to her knees in exhaustion. Her breath was coming out in gasps as she contained a scream at the fire that was blazing under her skin. The stains in her skin had now crawled up to her wrist and seemed to be gradually growing further up.

"**Give in," **a shrill voice hissed, **"You've had the power before. Take it and your suffering will end here!" **Tears pricked her crimson eyes as another wave of fresh pain jolted through her arm, causing the markings to travel up farther. The memory of the last time she allowed the snakes to take control flashed up and made her sick to her stomach. She clenched her teeth and endured the pain. She wouldn't give up. She would be strong. She wouldn't let herself go, not like last time.

"**No…" **she growled in defiance. The snake glared harder as if displeased by her answer. Tsuki's red eyes locked with Bai's golden ones in a glaring contest.**"No…I won't." **The tattoos began receding slowly at first, but as the girl grew more and more defiant and confident, they began racing back from whence they came. The scorching pain slithered back until no traces of it remained except for memories. The white snake changed her glare into a sneer.

"**You win this time, but this will be the last you will," **she hissed at the girl. Tsuki crinkled her nose and snorted as the snake slither back into her subconscious. She wouldn't worry for now. She rose to her feet and swayed, but otherwise remained upright. Her lips quirked up slightly in a smirk as her dark wavelength crackled merrily at her fingers. She clenched her fist as the wavelength then moved to orbit her small knuckles and with a quiet mumble said, **"let's go." **

* * *

Hundreds of dead souls lined the halls as if they had waited for the duo of Taiyou and Liz to walk down the hallway; hell, they even had signs with arrows to point in the right direction. They must've wited for them. **"This way, lady," **they said, completely ignoring the fact that the white-haired boy was there and carrying this 'lady'. Her screams pierced the air with such high pitch; it made the male weapon's ears ring.**"This way, lady." **She screamed again, causing the little girl's ghost to get agitated again.

"**Stop screaming at everything!"**

"**I don't want this! I don't want to be led like this!"**

"**Come on, Rose Petal…You do want to see Patty and Kid as much as I want to see Tsuki,"** Taiyou sighed at the scared girl on his back. **"Just a bit farther."**

* * *

Tsuki dashed down the long stretch of hallway that must've been the only way that Kid and Patty had gone. She could hear the _chi chi chi! _laugh of the spirit that was hunting them. She narrowed her eyes and slowed as she came to the corner. **"What's the matter, Shinigami? Is that all the power a god has?" **it poked at them to provoke Kid to attack. It got the boy enraged at least.

"**I still haven't done anything yet!" **he fumed.

"**Then show me the power of a shinigami. I worship the Afreet and steal the souls of innocent people. Go ahead and pronounce judgment on what you call evil."**

"**I do not deny evil, nor do I know of any humans without malice. Everything is balanced," **he announced. Tsuki cocked her head in confusion, causing her raven hair to shroud her eyes with its ebony locks; was he going to relate this to symmetry? **"As long as good will and ill will are in perfect equilibrium, there is no problem. Not as long as there is a perfect balance."**

"**Who care about the ideals set forth by some god? Don't go thinking that they are all sought my all humans!"**

"**What do I care about that! I won't rest until the world is precise and exactly perfect!" **

"**Are you saying you would take away freedom?" **the spirit said angrily as he pointed the barrel of his weapon at Kid.

"**You disgust me! I am a **_**shinigami**_**! I grant no freedom to kill!"**Tsuki felt a wave of admiration wash over her for the young shinigami. Yes, he did have his flaws, but his determination made it seem like less of a problem. With that attitude, he would undeniably make a perfect replacement for his father's position when it came to be his time. Her rosy lips curved into a soft smile and her eyes soften in respect.

The angered spirit opened fire on them and that was her cue to attack. She darted in between the boy and the younger Thompson sister and vaulted up to the level of the poltergeist. Her fist crackled with the black energy as she aimed it at the large, pink nose in the middle of its face. Her eyes narrowed and her smile transformed into a cocky smirk at the sight of the spirits surprised expression. **"Miss me?" **she hissed as she brought her fist downwards.

* * *

Liz was shivering in fright on Taiyou's aching back. He looked back and gave her a reassuring grin and readjusted the girl. **"Better hang on tight," **he said as he looked up the ladder that stood in front of them. It stretched on forever and only a tiny beam of light signaled that it actually ended and went up on deck. He felt her grip tighten around his neck and torso as she nodded furiously into his shoulder. He suppressed a groan of pain at her tight grip as it put pressure on his back. **"After all this pain you're causing my back, you're giving me a massage when we get back!" **he teased as he started to ascend the ladder upwards. She was silent be he felt vibration like a giggle well inside her. He grinned as he stepped up farther and farther; at least he made her laugh, even if it was that small.

"**This way…This way…" **

The rhythm of the ghost's words helped Taiyou concentrated on stepping firmly on the wooden nubs that served as steps and pulling Liz and himself up. After twenty long minutes of climbing, they finally came within arm's reach of the light. With a cheery laugh, he hoisted them up and enjoyed the light, no matter how creepy and gray it was. He released the Tompson sister and she slid gradually to the ground that was a good six inches below her feet when she was in the boy's grasp.

"**We're here," **the ghost girl said. The some helpful spirits surrounded them with a veil of cold energy.

"**T-thanks for all you've done…" **the distraught, but thankful girl said as the ghosts faded along with the cold air. She was talking partially to the girl and partially to her white-haired friend that had assisted her so kindly throughout their mis-adventure. With sudden realization, her blue eyes widened as she noticed that she and Taiyou were the only living things on deck.**"We're on deck for sure, but nobody's here."** Another meltdown ensued as she flew back near the ladder.**"You tricked me,all right! You're going to eat me! You're going to eat me after all! You're going to simmer me in a pot!"** Taiyou sighed; again with thinking the girl would eat her?

"**They're coming now, so stop fussing! I'll curse you!" **the girl seethed in her bratty tone. The deck _literally_ exploded in front of them with a plume of dark smoke as she finished her sentence. Kid and Patty flew up from the cloud of smoke; Tsuki wasn't with them. Taiyou looked all over, even after the smoke cleared, but there was no trace of his sister.

"**Where's Tsuki?" **he growled, breaking the precious reunion between the Thompson sisters. The weapons and their meister stopped and looked around them. That horrible _chi chi chi! _laugh cackled behind The meisterless weapon and he turned towards the noise. The poltergeist rose from the ship's wooden deck effortlessly with his weapon slung lazily over one shoulder as he was propped in a relaxed sitting position. In his other overly large hand, he had Tsuki dangling well over a foot above the wooden planks. She looked exhausted and beaten, she struggled sluggishly in vain. The grip of the ghost not only clamped easily around her thin wrists, but she was too worn out from all the troubles that began that day. Her crimson eyes locked with Kid's gold orbs in a silent plea for help.

"**You won't run away this time! Not when I have this girl!" **the ghost chuckled as he lightly shook the worn out raven-haired girl like a ragdoll.

"**No matter. Not when we're all back together like this,"** the shinigami said calmly as he glared,**"Liz! Patty! Transform! Let's do this!"**

"**Right!"**

"**Y-yeah…"**

In a flash of pink light, the two girls had transformed into the symmetrical pistols that Kid wielded awkwardly, but very accurately. With a satisfying click, he snapped the barrels in the direction of the poltergeist. **"Prepare to die!" **Taiyou watched hesitantly. He hated to accept help from another meister to help rescue his own, but what could he do besides begrudgingly watching and hoping?

With a toothy grin and the _chi chi chi! _of his ominous laugh, the ghost removed his gun from his shoulder and placed the cold metal in the crook of Tsuki neck. The raven beauty snapped her eyes shut as she waited for the crack of the gun and her ticket to the afterlife.

The slice of metal hitting flesh made her eyes open in wonder. The poltergeist's grip slackened and not being prepared for her sudden release, the small girl fell on her rump quite ungracefully. Footsteps could be heard and felt behind her. She turned to see who it was, maybe to thank him or her, but all her breath left her lungs and caught in her throat. Long, girlish black dress…short pink hair…scary sword…tired eyes…there was no mistaking it, this was definitely Chrona, the boy with the black sword and demon sword Raganarok. Her jaw trembled and her pupils contracted in fear. Her slim fingers automatically slid over the gash on her waistline that was still in the process of healing as if to protect it. She was scared of him, yes, but who wouldn't be? He nearly ran her through with the sword that was barely a foot away from her!

"**Is that….the Demon Sword?" **Kid asked out loud.

"_**Yeah**_**," **the white-haired boy growled,**"That's also the bastard that put Tsuki in the infirmary for two** _**god damn weeks!" **_Taiyou glared with pure malice in his steely eyes. He clenched his fist until they turned white and trembled in rage. His hair provided an ominous shroud of darkness that added to his dark and furious appearance. The pinkette had the black blade drawn across his body as if he was going to attack Tsuki in her pitiful and tired form. Taiyou leapt forward a few feet as he slashed the sharp edge of the blade so close to her head that her hair flew up with the movement of the air. It slashed clean through the poltergeist that previously held Tsuki against her will, throwing his body away from the two. Chrona bent back as an awkward angle that almost made him fold in half completely. His back snapped up and he dug the tip of the demon sword into the boat. It nearly came in contact with her pale skin when Taiyou decided enough was enough. He bounded forward and catapulted onto the upper deck and easily enough landed next to the girl.

As he leaned on the sword, the weary eyed boy said in a soft mumble, **"Ragnarok…" **with those words, a mouth, complete with teeth and a tongue, emerged from the blade with a loud _yip! _**"Scream Sympathy…" **As the horrible screech left the mouth of the creature, Taiyou pressed Tsuki against his chest and covered her ears instead of his own. The piercing noise pounded against the white-haired boy's ears and made them feel as if they were bleeding and when the pink-haired boy's screams intertwined with the shrill ones of his weapon, the pain felt as if it was unbearable. It was alright though, Tsuki was safe. He could live with a little bit of pain or loss of hearing.

The deck glowed blue as the screams continued. The tiny, blue human souls emerged from underneath their feet. It looked as if they were being forced up from the chamber they were kept in. They just bobbed peacefully as if nothing was amidst. The bright, neon glow gave a more sinister air to the surroundings. The demon sword was then raised up as another symphony of screams erupted from within it. All of the souls were sucked into Ragnarok's mouth like dust into a vacuum cleaner. The impact of all the souls not only stretched out the back of the sword like rubber, but made slide back and struggle to stand.

The ghost girl appeared once again, but she seemed saddened. **"Goodbye, scaredy-cat lady and silly-man."** Taiyou snapped his head towards her quickly fading form. His stony eyes narrowed and his lip twitched up in anger as she completely disappeared in a flash of soft blue light. _Damn demons! _All those innocent souls…_gone!_

"**Damn **_**bastard! **_**How many more people are you going to hurt or kill just **_**'cause?**_**"** Taiyou snarled as he rose up and faced the pink boy and his weapon and voiced everyone's thoughts.

Chrona began to wail in pain as his back rippled with black blood. The sword he held let out one last screech before bursting into the black liquid. From his bulging back, more of the unnatural blood burst forth like it had been under pressure and finally been released. It began to harden and take form as a humanoid creature with arms, a torso and something that resembled a face with two bulbous white eyes.

"**Here in the Baltic Sea region, there was once a legend of a ghost ship called the black dragon," **Kid began as the humanoid fiend took on a new form. Its neck elongated like a snake uncoiling and another piercing shriek erupted from its maw. The two spikes on its back became longer and sharper than previously and the human-like arms rippled and burst into large wings. It looked less human-like and more…draconic. **"However, this guy, is a true black dragon." **The shinigami finished as more shrieks left the dragon's jaws.

"**Hey…did you know? My blood is black," **Chrona drawled unenthusiastically as the Dragon's tongue lashed close to his face.

"**I'll kill you with my own fangs!" **he growled as his canines began to elongate considerably along with the nails on his fingers sharpening and growing. His white hair spiked up as if he was an angry cat and began to cover his whole body. He would've become a full animal if Tsuki hadn't reached up and caught his attention. He looked at her in surprise but his surprise faded into a full on grin as he saw her outstretched hand. **"Ah, love, you're right," **he said as he became engulfed in white and morphed into a long and sharp form. The white faded as he landed in Tsuki's palm as the long rapier that they had fought the demon sword with last time.**"Two is better than one."**

The engraved suns and swirls gave the girl a sense of comfort, knowing that her brother and death weapon was with her once again. She held the blade parallel with her nose and pointed the tip of its sharp, sliver point directly at Chrona's chest. Her eyes narrowed and although her hand still shook slightly with a slight trace of fear, she was filled with determination. **"Time to die!" **She barked as she pounced.

* * *

REVISED: 1-3-11

I woke up like thirty minutes ago from a messed up dream…so to calm down, I decided to start revising this again... I hope I can get back to sleep…

**QUESTIONS FOR THE READERS**

This one's about Chrona again. Have you ever noticed how his eyes can be black one minute, but then they're blue the next. Why is that? Is it a small mistake from the animator or is there a reason behind it? It's been bothering me for a while and I was hoping you would know!

**Shimatta- **Damn it!

**Sumimasen-** Sorry


	8. Chapter 7: Savin' Me

I only own my OCs

* * *

Chapter 7: Savin' Me

* * *

Tsuki flew darted forward soundlessly and she was on the boy in seconds flat. Chrona lashed out the blade of his weapon only to have the girl crouch down and pivot on the balls of her feet in an intricate dodge that could be classified as a dance move. In a precise swoop of her arm, she sent out a wave of the hazy black soul wavelength up his back in a sharp attack. It sent the pinkette off his feet and flying to the other side of the boat. Tsuki once again darted towards him with such speed, it seems like she just disappeared and reappeared behind her target. She slammed her foot into his underside and sent him spiraling upward. She pushed off the ground after him.

She flicked her blade to the side and kept her arm locked in a straight position. With as much force as possible, the raven-haired girl threw what little weight she had and began spinning in mid air. A large amount of the black and white soul wavelength revolved around her in sharp razors that would. **"Lunar Cyclone…" **she growled out quietly as her spin velocity increased with each turn. Both the blade and wavelength bit into the pink-haired boy's skin, causing him to scream out in pain. Her rotation slowly came to a stop, but her attacks didn't end there. She kicked him in the stomach and they rose up higher and higher. She drew her sword once they were on the same level as the mast and proceeded to slam it down on his body harshly. Chrona's weapon intercepted it and he looked at her with icy blue eyes that chilled her very core. He crashed the massive black blade into her gut, but didn't slice to draw blood. She flew down with the force of the impact. Her small back collided with the hard, wooden railing and her head flew back and bashed into the wooden beam. Droplets of blood flew out her lips and spattered across the deck. She slid down and her head limply bobbed down as her body hunched over in pain.

Chrona landed on the deck before her and faced Kid and his weapons. He looked down at the ground and spoke. The words flowed smoothly through Tsuki's head even as the world spun around her and her shoulders ached. **"Everything scares me. The only thing I need to learn to interact with people is power." **The long wings on his back stretched up and flexed as a small _goobee?_ was heard.** "Do you know where hell is?" **He reached up and tapped his temple with his long index finger.**"Its inside your head." **The pain was pulsing as she struggled to grasp on to her sight. Things were coming to a sluggish stop as her grip tightened on the hilt of her death weapon. **"Get in my way and I'll kill you to you know?" **She felt the cold metal of a blade slip under her tenderly chin and flip her head back easily. Her vision spun with the sudden movement and the pain pulsed again as a soft groan left her lips.

"**Oh?" **Kid asked him. He pointed his guns straight forward and they clicked in satisfaction. **"Let's do it." **He disappeared as fast as Tsuki had only a few moments earlier and reappeared at the Pinkette's side. Using a simple kick, Chrona's balance was thrown and he was tossed into the air once again. Kid's gun was pressed against his back and with a shot of soul wavelength, the demon sword's meister rose further up. **"Conquest attained by power," **Kid said in disgust as another round of shots was fired at the meister, keeping him air born with a few cries of pain coming from him ,**"Is that your escape from fear? You damn fool!" **The barrage stopped and nearly-symmetrical boy bent his arms, pointing the guns upward. **"If you really want to be rid of your fears…" **He jumped up in the air and wrapped his long legs around Chrona's lanky shoulders,**"…then strengthen your soul!"**. His guns were shoved against the boy's cheeks as his golden eyes blazed. A crack rang out as both the gun's soul bullets hit him at such a close range. The combined power sent him spiraling down through the wooden deck as Kid flipped back and landed with his arms spread out, looking like the letter T: A perfectly symmetrical letter at that. **"Precisely and Exactly."**

There was that stroke of admiration for the shinigami again. Kid certainly was the one to give inspirational speeches in the middle of a battle. Surprisingly, it had touched Tsuki's heart as she allowed her lips to curve up into a smile, despite the obvious pain that was battering her being. That boy was something; that was for sure.

Her moment didn't last long as something began tearing through the wood of the deck like it was paper. It came within inches of the girl's legs, which she tucked in as it passed. Chrona burst out of the wood with a mass of black blood following him in a Screech Beta attack. The raven-haired girl placed her hand on the railing of the ship and pushed herself up slowly as the world went tipsy in her vision. She took a few wary steps, using her weapon to steady her as she moved. The pain was throbbing, but she moved forward none the less. Her steps were slow and measured as if she knew she would fall soon.

"**My attacks had no effect?" **Kid said incredulously as the demon sword user flew up in the air.

"**I wouldn't expect you to understand," **Chrona said ad he looked down emotionlessly at the golden-eyed boy, **"Not even the little one understands my feelings." **His tired blue eyes shifted away as if lost in a memory, but his words were still present.**"If the little one can't understand my feelings…then there's no way a shinigami like you will understand." **

Tsuki stopped by Kid's side and looked up at the pinkette. Her eyes were tender, almost sorrowful in the depths of the ruby sheen. She didn't know how it felt to feel that way and she hoped never to learn of it. The feeling of being so empty, so betrayed and thinking the only way to interact with people is to make them fear you was something she never wanted to experience. She could feel pity for him if that was only what she thought it felt like. No one should ever have to suffer alone like that. She balanced on the rapier blade and began to stretch out her hand towards him. Inside the reflection of the blade Taiyou watched with his mouth agape; _What was she doing? What was with the sudden death wish? _

The shinigami was watching with a similar expression. His mouth was closed though and perplexity was evident in his eyes as his eyebrows furrowed together. **"I don't get your feelings. I'll never be able to fully sympathize with you. I do know what it feels like to want someone to help though." **In those three sentences, Chrona's expression morphed into something undistinguishable: confusion…hope…maybe shock? Everyone's expression softened as Tsuki's goal became quite clear; she- the one who was hurt the most out of the five- was trying to help him…trying to befriend him. Kid saw her with a small spark of admiration

The moment didn't last long though. One bespectacled poltergeist was watching them angrily with the half of a head that he had left. **"You'll pay for this!" **he screamed out angrily, snapping everyone's head to him,"**Nidhogg!**

" **He's still alive?" **Taiyou cried out in disbelief as the small stub of head bounced around like some sort of bunny. Tsuki deadpanned at the poltergeist; she though he was long gone. The giant cannons started moving around and rolling and aiming at them.

"**I am one with this ship! As long as the Nidhogg stays afloat, I'll stay alive!" **The half head hopped up onto the cannon's metal barrel and continued his shouting. **"Damn you and all your greediness! You went and ate all the souls! You have no honor! You raise hell on other people's ships! You have no honor at all! I'll blow you away with my cannons!" **He bounced from canon to cannon **"Aim? Perfect! Distance? Perfect! Okay then! FIRE!"**

Each of the cannons cracked with a deafening roar, sending the iron spheres at them with intense fire power. They barreled straight for them in a horizontal line. Tsuki's eyes widened as they closed in. With a white flash of light, Taiyou resumed his human form and pulled his sister down onto the ground. One of his hands kept her raven haired head down while the other covered himself. The collision of the cannonballs sent up a cloud of bitter smoke that stung their eyes. **"Dammit! I can't see a thing!" **the white haired boy cursed as the smoke bit his senses. Blast after blast continued and the blast from the gunpowder licked them with a dull heat. Nothing came close to hitting them, but the whole situation was miserable on the duo.

The cannons stopped as soon as they started and the _chi chi chi! _laugh of the poltergeist took place of the was harmed and Kid just walked forward with a look of annoyance written on his face. **"You're annoying!" **the shinigami said, clearly stating his annoyance. The air above them took on an ominous feel and it caused everybody to freeze and turn towards the source.

There was a massive ball of soul energy radiating above them with Chrona in the middle of it. It was swelling ever larger with each pulse of power. The boy inside was mumbling softly, his words undistinguishable from the distance ways except for one: _hate._ He lifted up the demon sword and held it horizontally across his chest. Raganarok's large mouth popped out the blade and started of the sonata of screams that alone caused a ringing in the sun and the moon's ears. As Chrona joined in, they had to cover their ears and focus on keeping the sound from making the sensitive organ start bleeding. Even after the shrieks stopped, the ringing still sounded and made their world and sight disoriented and dizzy. The duo didn't notice the deathly quiet that followed Chrona's attack, only the encore of squalls and cries to the earlier sonata. The boat rocked and thrashed, throwing Tsuki and Taiyou all around the wooden deck. The wood cracked and with a large groan, the ship cast off the crimson eyed girl.

Her vision blurred and everything slowed down to a snail's pace as she descended. This situation was familiar to her; the moon couldn't do anything for herself…The sun was always there to save her. Her friends always helped. The chill of the salty ocean water and the tug of the current served as a frigid slap in the face that she was going to have to save herself for once. She flailed her arms and legs, but she only sank lower into the murky water. How could she help herself if she couldn't swim? The salt slammed against her open mouth as she cried for help. It totally engulfed her and burned her nose and eyes. Her fingertips disappeared underneath the cold surface. Tsuki stopped fighting and went blank and numb. This was like her dream. The pressure was all around her, pushing the air out of her lungs and preventing her breath from returning. Would she wake up? Would Soul be there to torment her in isolation? Maybe the snake would strike at her again and wake her from her nightmare… she felt completely and utterly hopeless.

"**Nothing'sss going to came for you, Tsuki…sssave yourself, why don't you? That'sss right, **_**you can't ssswim. **_**Let usss bring you to sssafety. We can help, Tsssuki…" **Bai crooned next to her ear. The raven haired girl swung her head to look at the direction of the voice, only to find nothing there except more darkness. Her other ear tickled with the breath of the serpent.**"Over here, Tsssuki." **She looked and once again saw nothing. A sliver of scales passed across her bare neck. She opened her mouth to scream, but only let more water past her lips. She thrashed again to get the show white snake she couldn't see off of her, earning an eerie chuckle in the back of her mind.

She felt someone's warm arms wrap around her waist. In a panic, her pale arms lashed out and tried to get whoever it was away, fearing it be the worst of the snake in her dreams. Her red eyes met Kid's honey ones and she stopped fighting and melted in fatigue. Someone had come, not who she expected to come, but it made her feel loved and cared for; that was the best feeling in the world right now. She was in a daze as she was dragged up to the surface. When her head resurfaced, she sucked in the air like a vacuum and coughed harshly. She could feel the Shinigami suck in the air as his lugs filled with the life-giving substance. **"Kid! The Demon Sword!"**

Above them, Chrona flew off with Raganarok's large wings carrying him farther away by the second.** "Good bye little Shinigami…pretty girl…" **he said. The pinkette sounded a little remorseful when he referred to Tsuki, almost sad that he had hurt her.

"**Damn! You're not getting away from me! Beelzebub!" **Kid growled as he took one arm off of the scared girl. Little Black skulls congregated in her palm and he flung them off into the air. It glowed purple and turned into his hovering skateboard. The nearly symmetrical Shinigami's eyebrows knitted the sudden thought of Tsuki having to come for the ride. Her tall brother seemed to be in some sort of pain, so he wouldn't be of much assistance in carrying her. Kid would have to adjust to have her on board with him. He pulled both himself and Tsuki up. Her small body was still shivering and her nose was buried in his back. What happened to her down there? Once they were situated-awkwardly- he called Liz and Patty. The girl held out one hand for Taiyou to transform into. The trio of weapons nodded and did as asked.

Once in her small grasp, the shape shifting weapon looked at Tsuki from the reflecting on the shiny surface. His expression was knitted and portrayed worry. **"What's wrong, love?" **he asked from the reflection. She tightened her grip and said nothing, silently reassuring him that they would speak later. The hovering board started speeding forward after the flying pinkette.

As the duo sped up after the demon sword, they glanced back, noticing their presence. With a grunt, Ragnarok flapped and rose higher into the foggy air. With precise accuracy, despite the girl clinging onto him for dear life, Kid fired at the meister, hitting the boy in his lean torso. Chrona grunted at the wavelength shots that hammered his torso and turned, urging the dragon to veer to the side. The two exchanged inaudible words, but Chrona looked distressed at his weapons words. Below them, Kid swerved sided to side in a wave like fashion. Tsuki buried her chilly nose into his back, not wanting to see the world speeding by around her. **"Give it up!" **Kid shouted to their enemies. The creature cursed with a low bellow and turned its head to glance at the two. When it seemed Kid would win the fight, the fog lifted and allowed him to glimpse at the sun.

Kid's gold eyes widened at the symmetrical sight and he jerked to a stop. **"Just look it, Liz, Patty, Tsuki!" **Taiyou grumbled and looked from the reflection.

"**So what? It's the damn sun. Whoop-di-doo. Mr. Girly Man SEEMS TO BE GETTING AWAY!" **Tsuki peeked out at the sudden warmth on her face. Taiyou was right; It was the the sun, but it was a bit different than usual…

"**Look at the clouds, you imbecile! They're so perfectly symmetrical! They flow towards the center so perfectly! ITS BEAUTIFUL!" **Tsuki's face fell against his back in exasperation. _Oh Kid…_ his greatest advantage was also his greatest downfall… "**This is truly amazing! Oh how I love you symmetry!" **With a burst of energy from the skateboard, Kid and Tsuki along with their weapons were hurdled into the symmetrical sunrise. With all the happy laughs about symmetry and the leaps of joy made Tsuki sick to her stomach and all the words exchanged passed over her head in a spiral of syllables. With one last jump, she went into total blackness, collapsing in exhaustion on top of Kid.

* * *

REVISED: 1-3-11

Wow…I fail on updating…Its been forever…I hope this wait was a good move…I got back onto Soul Eater, and realized I had a ton more ideas than the last time I remember! This chapter has been sitting for a long time….IM SORRY AGAIN! I'm going to be doing a MASSIVE editing of the chapters… mainly getting rid of the lyrics…I just realized it's a tad annoying and more trouble than it's worth… -.- onto the review!

**Soul luvr Silver: **Thanks for the info and the review!

**Imou: **Don't worry about it. I'm glad you reviewed though! I'm not sure who She's going to end up with, they're both so epic! I'm sort of glad you can't decide…It means I'm doing a good job ^-^

Thanks for reading! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8: Cute

I only Own My OC's, Tsuki and Taiyou

* * *

**Chapter 8: Cute**

Kid walked back from the DWMA, feeling distraught. His mind was reeling at all the information that his father had given him. _Was there really something like that hiding under the school? _It seemed impossible, but why would his father, Lord Death, lie about something that huge…? The nearly symmetrical boy walked into his abode, wanting some rest. He put his pale hands on the doors, on the exact same side on both the doors, and with a push, sent them swinging back at the same rate.

The inside of the mansion was very spacious, and _everything_ was perfectly symmetrical. If a book case was on wall, there was another exactly across from it. In the living room there were two sofas, two love seats and a long, low coffee table in the middle of the set. Taiyou was strewn lazily across one of the the long sofa, his torso bare and his face buried in one of the symmetrical throw pillows. Liz sat on the side, rubbing his back with a look of reluctance on her face. The older boy, on the other hand, groaned as her hands pressed on a knot in her back. Liz looked up, small patches of pale pink present on her cheeks.

"**Oh, hey Kid," **She greeted her meister.

"**I'm going to bed…" **With that, Kid trudged to his bed, weariness present in his gold eyes. The day had been a long one, and all the confusion made his mind beg for a little rest. His hand pushed open the entrance of the room and the darkness welcomed him with its warm, inviting, perfectly symmetrical blackness. The boy peeled off his jacket, not wanting to change into his night clothes and hopped in, burying himself in the sheets and shutting his eyes.

Little did he know that someone else was dozing in the bed along with him. Tsuki slept on peacefully barely aware of the other presence besides her. Her black hair was fanned out around her head, and her hands were by her rosy lips. Her back was arched and her legs tucked into her chest. She looked like a cat as she slept. Little wisps of breath fluttered from her lips, sending warmth into her hands. She hadn't moved from that position since she had been dumped there a few hours ago. Their backs touched, sending cold shivers down both their backs unconsciously, making them both twitch at the sudden sensation. They stayed relatively still through the night, with only a twitch here and there from both of them, mainly from the moon that rested in the bed.

* * *

As the sun peeked over the horizon with its newly revitalized light, Tsuki stirred. The orange color of the clouds woke her from her nearly 12 hour nap. She blinked, ridding the sleep from her eyes. Her dark pupils adjusted to the dim lighting of the room, dilating to take in as much light as possible. Her crimson irises were scarcely an inch away from Death the Kid's and the tips of their noses were just touching and the tips of his pale fingers were draped on her hip delicately enough so she only felt the ghostly touch. A pink color invaded her blank face and the usually blank expression morphed into an embarrassed one as his warm breath puffed in her face. The moon slunk out of bed and into the hall, leaving before her sudden movement could wake the boy and alert him to the awkward moment. She walked a few feet down the corridor and locating an undecorated portion of the wall, leaned on it and slid down the clean wall, the fabric of her shirt bunching up behind her back. She took a deep breath, letting the warmth of her cheeks cool and her expression find its way back to the normal void of emotionlessness.

"**TsukiiiI~!" **at the mention of her name, the said girl glanced up to see a giddy blond girl hovering over her.

"**Yes Patty?"**

"**There's a dance tonight~!"**

"**Is that so?"**

"**Yep! And that means it's time for a dress!"**

"**So you're asking for my help?"**

"**Psh! No silly~! Tai-chan says he wants you to look beautifulll~!" **She said, stretching out the syllables in her sing-song voice. Tsuki's expression fell into a deep frown.

"**So. You're saying…We're going shopping…For a dress…**_**For me?"**_

A hand popped out of nowhere, snatching Tsuki's shirt and dragging her. The fourteen year old jumped and tried to resist, clawing at the ground, trying to catch corners, anything. The shorter, more childish blonde's sister peeked back, surprised to see the Meister's resistance to buying clothing.

"**You're going whether you like it or not."**

"**We'll make you look pretty!"**

**"...****"**Screams of agony stirred the birds in the trees and drew both Taiyou and Kid from their slumber. The white haired weapon leapt from bed and grabbed a shirt, slipping it on, and flung open the shutters and peeked out, worried Tsuki she was being killed. The scene below him made him double over in a fit of laughter.

* * *

Tsuki's hand caught the railing of the outside handrail and she clung on for dear life. Her body doubled as a rope for tug of war between her and the twin weapons. Shrill screams of reluctance that no one would ever think Tsuki could produce came from her little form.

"**We're not going to kill you!"**

"**Tsukii! Please?"**

"**I WILL NOT BE TAKEN ALIVE!" **She screeched.

Kid looked out from a window and drew his hand to his face in embarrassment. Who knew a girl would be so afraid of a little shopping…?

The clamor drew in a few spectators, one of which was Soul Eater and his partner, Maka.

"**Liz…What's wrong with Tsuki…?" **asked Maka.

"**We want to take her dress shopping, but she won't let go…"**

"**Oh! I need a dress too! Can I come?"**

"**Get her off first…"**

Soul watched in amusement as Tsuki was wretched off the rails and hauled away against her will with a swift 'Maka Chop' to her head by the large book that his partner carried around. Her screams of protest slowly died off as her form went out of view. A small 'che' of laughter slipped from his mouth and he looked up at Taiyou.

"**What's up with her? It seems like she's getting dragged off to die."**

"**T-they're going to-o take her to go," **The older white haired boy was stuttering as he tried to hold in his laughter, failing as he started rolling around in laughter again ,**"D-dress Shopping! BAHAHAHAHAHH!" **Soul sighed and shook his head. _What a psycho…uncool… _His crimson eyes looked back to where Tsuki was dragged off. Curiousness poked his subconscious and he wandered off lazily after the group of girls.

* * *

Tsuki kept her standard blank look as the three girls threw colorful collections of fabric at her face. The brushed her lightly as they collided with her, but no effort was made to catch the bright fabric before it hit the floor. Her posture was rigid and straight and she was uncomfortable in the shop full of dresses. Her eyes darted through the dresses that blended together in a collage of pinks, yellows and other bright colors. It was a nauseating combination of sights, and the giggling and cackling of other girls made her ears go deaf. Her legs were drawn up in to her chest and her small nose was buried in them miserably. She felt the warmth of someone's hand sink into her back.

"**Come on, Tsuki. It's honestly not all that bad," **Liz said, trying to urge her up and at least try on _one_. All the sandy blonde got in response was a blunt 'no.' The taller Thompson sister sighed and sat down on one of the chairs, basically giving up on the reluctant ravenette. Maka and Patty were off somewhere in the unnamed store, trying on the girlish apparel. Patty and Liz already had their outfits picked out specifically by Kid, but Patty still liked to try on outfits. Liz could only take so many before she got tired of the repetition and retired.

Tsuki curled up more, closing her eyes tightly. The pre-party chatter revolved in her head, making it pound with pulses of pain that intensified by the second.

"**Lookie here….Thisss one'sss pretty…It'll sssuit you quite well, Tsssuki."**

The girl's crimson eyes flew open and her head shot up with a bolt of fear and shock that rocked her body. She looked around, scanning everywhere for the sly snake. The reptile's form slid through the racks, making them shudder with her powerful touch. **"It'sss black and white and jussst adorable. Perfect for my Tsssuki's little, lovely body," **her honey voice crooned, looking at one rack intently. On it, one splash of monotonous color interrupted the brilliant colors around it. Everyone around her seemed to remain normal, despite the thick white serpent that wove through the dress jungle. She seemed invisible to everyone except the girl. Tsuki rose up slowly, her hands trembling with the fear of the snake, but the creature had struck one of Tsuki's major faults: Her curiosity. Her fingers reached out for the satin fabric and grasped it between her fingertips. She took it off and held it to her body, guesstimating whether or not it would fit her. She puffed out an agitated breath and yanked it off and stomped off to the cash register.

Liz watched the scene unfold, not wanting to disrupt her moment of participation. Tsuki seemed angered by something, like a fly or something that won't leave her alone. She slapped the money on the table and stormed outside, her fierce glare following something on the ground. _Strange girl…_

The long haired girl was so intent on watching the long, snowy snake, that her surroundings just became a giant blur. Her feet carried her after the snake who was chortling merrily and slithering just out of Tsuki's realm of touch. A deep, inaudible growl resonated from her throat, but was cut off as she smacked into someone and tumbled down on her rump.

"**Hahaha! You can't even stand in my presence! That's understandable! Practice bowing to the one that'll be larger than god!"** Tsuki released her agitated glare at Bai, who disappeared in a wisp of white smoke that hazed into her body. Black*Star hovered over her, bellowing out roars of laughter. The moon rose up on her legs, dusted herself off and walked off, not saying anything. **"Wait! You can't walk away from me!"**

"**Might I know why, exactly?"**

"**I'm your future god! You must roll around in my glory before you can leave!"**

The crimson in her eyes turned back on the blue haired boy who was waiting for her to get on her hands and knees and kiss his feet. **"I will **_**never**_** revere you as a future god, "** she said, her lips moving slowly as if she were speaking to a child who didn't know his words quite yet. With that, she turned, waltzing away. He paused, taking in the rejection of worship towards his 'godly' self slowly. Gears in his mind started turning as a glare formed in the depths of his dark irises. His fingers flew out, grabbing the back of her tank top and yanking her back in his face. Her eyes narrowed as they locked with his dark ones in a glare contest.

"**Never repeat that again."**

"**I hit something?"**

"**I'm about to hit you!"**

Tsuki's knee flew up and made impact on Black*Star's torso, making him let go and stumble back a few feet. The girl he was holding skipped back a few feet, giving them a lengthy distance of about ten feet. Black*Star shot forward, intent on beating her face off. Just when all hell was about to break loose, Black*Star tripped, sending his 'godly' self toppling on top of Tsuki. She hadn't expected this accident and easily went down, smacking on the ground. A yelp was about to escape her lips, but it was silenced quickly with the blue haired idiot's own. His knees were straddling both sides of her hips and one hand was on either side of her head. Both their eyes were open and they stared at each other in shock. They held the position for a few seconds before the situation actually set in.

Soul just happened to be passing by at that second. The white haired boy glanced at the two and his eye twitched with a jealous expression as he saw them. A sigh left his lips and he looked away. _Not even going to ask… _A Scream was heard in their direction. _What now…? _The teen's head turned to check the situation, but he paused with a pained, sympathetic expression at Black*Star.

Tsuki brought up her knee, hitting him in his pride. The assassin god tensed in pain for a second, allowing the ravenette under him to wriggle out and escape before he slumped and curled up in pain. The girl grabbed her bag that had fallen a few feet away and her herself high, trying to salvage her pride. Her feet moved, bringing swiftly away before anyone could do anything. Soul chuckled softly and followed her lazily, eventually catching up to her quick footsteps with his long strides. As he caught up to her side, he slowed his pace to match hers until they were in sync. She was completely silent as she walked with no sound coming from her lips or steps.

A couple moments of silence passed until Soul decided to break it. **"I see you bought something. Can I see?"**

She glanced up with her crimson eyes skeptically. **"You'll see it later tonight…on…me…" **she said softly, wrinkling her nose as she did.

"**Do you not like dresses that much?"**

"**They're…not the best to fight in…" **a sick look crossed her face at the mention of dresses. Soul raised his brow, curious at what happened. She dismissed him with a flick of her wrist. **"Don't ask…I don't see how Maka and Tsubaki do it…"**

"**They're teased about it," **Soul said with a smirk rising on his face. A few of his shark teeth peeked out, glittering white in the afternoon sun. Tsuki's eyes narrowed and she kicked him in his shin. He frowned, looking hurt by her actions.** "Ow."**

"**Don't be such a perv…"**

"**But that's me."**

"**Then don't complain when a girl decides you need to be hit."**

Soul let a grin creep onto his face. It stayed present throughout his entire conversation with the girl, even as she hit him a few more time. It even remained as they arrived at her apartment. It only fell as they parted to go their separate ways to get ready for the evening's festivities. _Tonight…Would be interesting…_

* * *

Not much to say…I have to leave my home soon so I can go somewhere :P. I'm sorry for the Delay and I hope you enjoy! I'm even moving towards the TsukixSoul pairing just for you guys!

Onto the Reviews!

**Imou:** Don't worry about reviewing, though I'm extremely happy you did! I understand not having time. :P

**Ms. Irony: **Thank you for the praise! And you commented just as I was fixing up the Lyrics. My style changed a bit, and I didn't like the lyrics anymore. And Thanks for telling me what you wanted more of. I'll be sure to add more original scenes! I added a Soul moment (as well as a moment for Kid) just for those who like Soul better :P I have a question…how old is Patty? I thought she and Liz were really close in age…

**Rinako: **Thank you so much! The reviews make the chapters come faster!

**AvenJackel: **He's more than a Blade and a bow :P He can be anything you want…and I didn't mean that in a perverted way XP


	10. Chapter 9: Burn

I only Own my OCs

**Chapter 9: Burn**

Tsuki looked into the mirror, assessing the girl looking back at her. She was dressed cleanly in a short dress that stopped about three inches above her knee and the fabric shined with the satin material it was made of. It bunched up near the bottom in soft waves. Two large white bows were tied around her waist and they drooped a little bit, hugging her small hips. The top of the dress dipped slightly, giving a small peek at her chest, but not enough to make the dress trashy. It was sleeveless and tightly embraced her modest chest and small curves. Tsuki sighed and fiddled with the bows. _How did she get talked into this…? _She fiddles with the few strands of hair that fell out her messy bun that was held together with a hair net. She stuck in a small white bow to jazz up the plain style. She applied a small amount of eyeliner and dark eyeshadow, but was otherwise left without makeup. The moon stepped out her room, her white two inch heels clinking softly as they tapped on the ground.

"**Tsuuuuki!" **Taiyou cried out, embracing her around her waist and whisking her up in a spinning hug. The girl's cheeks flushed with a soft pink color and she grasped the hem of the dress and tugged it down to prevent the world from seeing her panties.

"**Taiyou!"** She yelped in embarrassment, kicking softly, **"Put me down!" **

"**But I haven't seen you in a dress for years!" **the white haired teen cried, but put her down. Tsuki pouted and smoothed her dress out and glanced up at him.

"**You embarrass me sometimes…Why did I have to go again? I don't like this formal stuff…"**

"**I got dressed up too! So don't complain!" **Indeed he had gotten dressed up. The normally messy, fun-loving teen looked slick and clean. His unruly white hair was combed through neatly, though a few rebellious strands stuck out in places, and was tied back with a little black ribbon holding the puff of hair back. He had on a white dress shirt, but the top two buttons were undone, allowing a glance at his toned chest. He also had a simple black tuxedo top and black bottoms as well as shined black shoes. His grey eyes twinkled with the happiness for the upcoming dance. His hand was held behind his back and he a large grin was plastered on his face. **"Guess what I have."**

"**Is It alive?"**

"…**.Sort of…well…It was….but its pretty!" **He held out a small box. **"And It's all yours!" **Tsuki opened the box warily, thinking something might jump out and try to eat her. Nothing did though, and she reached in, grasping the item gently. It was a little corsage with flowers; baby's breath for festivity and a large ginger flower to say that he was proud.

"**Thank you, Taiyou. It's beautiful," **the girl said, pinning the flowers on her dress. The sharp scent of the ginger combined with the comforting scent of baby's breath wafted up, putting a small smile on her face. **"You do have good taste in flowers." **

"**I was taught well," **he announce, twirling two roses in his hands, one white and one red. Behind his back, he had two more, a pink one and another red one.

"**Couldn't decide who to get a flower?"**

"**Why decide? They all deserve one," **He said with a grin, tucking them in his pocket. A calla lily was pinned to his tuxedo jacket. He held out his arm for his partner. **"Shall we be off?" **The ravenette silently took his arm and they left their apartment.

Fireworks shattered above them as the two walked down the streets. Explosions of reds, purples, yellows and oranges littered the sky, decorating it with its fiery beauty. A wide smile crept up on Taiyou's pale face; the colors fascinated him. Tsuki, though her plain expression didn't show it, was enjoying the bright colors too. The tones reflected on her crimson eyes and splashed hues of color on her softly shining dress. With every step they took towards the DWMA, the fireworks increased in intensity. They began to form intricate pattern above. Skulls, butterflies and a plethora of other simple images were drawn in the vivid explosions in the sky. Tsuki fiddled with her flowers that were pinned to her dress in anxiety. _What if she was ugly…or people mocked her…? _Taiyou looked to the side and popped her knuckles softly with his hand, making her yelp and look up in annoyance.

"**Hey hey, calm down. You look stunning. Any idiot who doesn't think the same has something horribly wrong with them and deserves to be killed," **The sun said, keeping a straight face the entire time. A small smile crept up on her pink lips; he we trying to cheer her up by talking in the tone she usually talked to him in. It worked; just a little encouragement made her feel lighter and ready to mingle. She dropped her hands and straightened up, looking at him. **"Much better. Now lets go." **She nodded and walked in, her heels clinking softly on the ground.

The room was bustling with activity. The party-goers were chatting with drinks and food in hand. The atmosphere was positively uplifting with the festivity around them. Tsuki stood there, waiting for someone she knew to come up and speak with her. A large hand tapped her shoulder and she turned, expecting to see Soul or Kid, or maybe Black*Star. Instead she saw a boy she didn't know. The first thing she noticed way his cherry red hair that hung messily into his face, covering his coffee colored eyes. A wide, friendly grin covered his softly tanned face. His garb wasn't as clean cut as Taiyou's, but seemed to reflect his personality well. Instead of a full jacket, he had on a plain black vest with a crimson shirt underneath. A blue tie added a random splash of color onto his otherwise red clothing. The boy held out his hand to her. **"If I may?" **Tsuki blinked, hesitating slightly. Before she could accept, Taiyou's protective instincts flared.

"**Hey, what's your name?" **Taiyou said, staring the boy own with a glare.

"**Leroux…"**

"**Well, 'Leroux', keep it appropriate or I'll eat you alive," **With a small smile, the older boy smiled at Tsuki and kissed her hand, **"Have fun dear! And remember to tell me **_**everything **_**that happens with Mr…. 'Leroux'. Toodles!" **With that, he ran off towards Tsubaki, pulling out his red rose as he ran.

Tsuki sighed and took his hand, figuring a dance with the boy couldn't hurt. **"Forgive him…He's protective." **Leroux chuckled, brushing off the threat as if it was nothing.

"**It's not a problem. I respect that. Shall we dance?" **He said, moving his free hand down to her waist and keeping a loose grip on her hand. She nodded and as the music started, they began to dance to the fast paced music. Their feet glided across the floor with ease, following the beat of the song. Tsuki let him lead her along, not particularly knowing the dance to the song. It was enjoyable for the two.

* * *

Soul had caught eye of Tsuki moments before she was snatched up by the boy. He blinked his crimson eyes, not believing them. She looked great, and somehow that thought made him skeptical that it was her. She had protested against the dress so much, he was sure that she would simply skip the dance and sit at home, like he wanted to do; but she surprised him by showing up. It brought a small smile to his lips; maybe he would dance with her.

* * *

The song she was dancing to was fairly short, so Leroux was forced to let Tsuki go so she could dance, but not without a goodbye kiss on her cheek. She flushed a pale pink as his lips brushed the warm flesh on her face. **"Perhaps another dance later?" **he asked her, his soft expression touching his espresso eyes. His red hair brushed softly against her forehead as he leaned a bit closer to her.

"**Perhaps," **the ravenette said as she dropped his hands, **" That was pleasant though."**

"**The pleasure was all mine." **With that, the boy walked away into the crowd of faceless people.

A hiss penetrated the back of Tsuki's mind. **"Niccce boy, no?" **said a soft, familiar voice. The ghost of the tongue and scales brushed past her neck and Tsuki reached up to touch them, but nothing appeared under her fingers. **"Perhapsss there are more for you to danccce with," **the feminine voice chuckled, wrapping her body around the girl. As the words escaped the snake's sharp maw, a ravaging headache hit the poorgirl's skull with a passionate fury of white hot rage. She groaned softly under the pain, but the loud music covered it up well. Her feet glided across the floor and over to a bench, where she took a seat and rubbed her temples softly, trying to dull the sharp pain. **"Hmmm….? That hurtsss, doesssn't it? Feel the pain, Tsssuki, It's the pain of insanity." **Her crimson eyes widened a fraction…_Insanity…? How…? _A jab of pain made her drop her thoughts and focus on relieving it.

A hand waved in her face, snapping her thoughts away from the sadistic guest in her mind. Her eyes snapped up, little dribbles of water forming at the corners of her eyes from the intense pain. Soul's eyes blinked at her, confused at why she was sitting on the side alone. **"Yo, you were dancing earlier, why not now?" **

"**I got a headache…and no one asked me…"**

"**I'm asking you now." **She blinked her dark lashes, confused. **"Dance with me?" **

"**Sure…" **She took his hand and got up, going to the dance floor. He lowered his hand to her waist and rested it softly there while he kept a firm grip on her hand. He looked at her and she noticed his hair wasn't held back with his usual obnoxious hair band. She blinked, wondering where it was. Her mind was wandering when the music started. It was a bit slower than the previous songs, perhaps for the Viennese Waltz. She was tugged out of her thoughts by Soul's forceful lead. She barely had to know where she was going; he brought her where she needed to be. Back… side …together …forward … side…together; it was pretty repetitive for a large portion. Just as her feet became accustomed to the constant movements, he spun her in a small circle, pulled her back to him and let go of her again. Her vision was discombobulated with the fast movement of the dance. He pulled her back, wrapping his arms around her and dipping her down softly before drawing her back up on her feet. She blinked her large crimson eyes and the dance was over. **"That's it…?" **

"**It's supposed to be quick."**

"**That was confusing…"**

"**Want to try again-"**

"**Excuse meee! I'm going to steal her away reaaall quick." **Without any other warning, Tsuki was hauled off her feet and across the floor on someone's shoulder. The man's smell was familiar to Tsuki. She growled softly as she recognized it.

"**Taiyou! I was having fun…"**

"**I never thought I would hear those words out of your mouth, but too bad. We have to leave now. I smell trouble..."**

"**W-what? Why?"**

"**Just trust me," **he said, picking up the pace. She nodded and held onto him around his neck. The ground of the building began to shake, making Taiyou's footing unsteady; but the sun only quickened his pace to make up for the lack of footing. A light green barrier began to form on the outside of the building. With one mighty leap, the boy made it off the balcony just in time. Tsuki grabbed Taiyou's hand, squeezing it tightly. Under her hand, his body glowed in a white light and it changed form. A rope formed under her hand. A heavy grappling hook weighed down the end with golden claws with little suns and swirls carved into the shining metal. With the flick of her wrist, Tsuki tossed the hooked end onto a balcony. It caught of the railing and jerked her off her downward spiraling path to the ground. She swung across the DWMA like Tarzan would swing across the jungle. She stopped herself against a tower of the school and lowered herself to the ground safely. Panting, she dislodged her hook from the building. Taiyou didn't transform into a human, but into a crossbow instead. His partner blinked in confusion and looked at his reflection reflection in the shining engraved metal.

"**We have company…," **Taiyou said warily, his eyes set dead ahead**. **Tsuki looked up in the direction he was glaring so intently at and blinked in surprise. In front of her was a woman. She seemed tall, lean and skinny, and her skimpy clothing of a tank top and black shorts was only making her look taller. There was nothing on her feet except for mud and grime from the dirty roads and city streets. Her hair washed down her back in a splash of snow white. Her face was sharp and she had a long nose and face with wide lips. Her eyes were coal black and wild with anger and hunger that showed with her caved in belly and ribs. She caught glace of Tsuki and her lips peeled away from her teeth, showing her fangs. **"Hi….mom…." **

The woman's nose crinkled back in disgust, hearing the familiar voice of her son. **"…Taiyou…Why must I always remind you that you are no son of mine? You didn't live up to my expectations, so my only real son is-or should I say was?- Koudo. Poor boy. I'd say rest his soul, but it ended up in your belly. "**

"**That's ok…I still think you're my mom…even though you tried to kill me…I don't know why…"**

"**Stupid boy; you'll end by my hands as your brother and father were ended by yours. Prepare yourself, girl! You've gotten yourself into a bigger mess than you can handle!" **The horrible woman shrieked, her voice growing higher and higher with the rage building up in her body. Her black eyes were shifting about with the insanity she harbored. With a final angry snarl from her human lips, she burst into a mangled mess of dirty white fur. Claws that were encrusted with dried blood jutted out from her now gnarled wolfish paws; the flaky blood was splattered all over her fur, mostly around her paws and she looked simply dirty with the mess of the encrusted blood. She reeked of rot and iron. Her feet burst into paws as well, and they were covered in more mud then blood. Her face lengthened into sharp pointed muzzle. Whiskers jutted out from her curled maw and her blackened rotting teeth could be easily seen even from where the wolf's opponent stood. A thin angled mess of a tail twitched insanely behind her. Her hateful black eyes were narrowed angrily with some of her unkempt fur obscuring the view. Tsuki watched, her red eyes glistening with the upcoming fight.

"**K-keep your distance, Tsuki…"**

"**Y-Yeah…" **With those final words, she raised her weapon and fired a shot of soul wavelength. Kakou snarled and ducked, lowering herself onto all fours. Tsuki fired another arrow and Kakou rolled to the side, dodging the arrow with ease. Annoyed, the meister fired a messy barrage of more soul wavelength arrows into the air, hoping the endless flurry would take her out, but she just shot forward, dodging the concentration of wavelength. The she-wolf slammed into Tsuki, making her fly back and crash into a wall. Tsuki landed back first onto the wall. She coughed up a bit of blood from her mouth from the sheer force that she hit the wall with and a bit dribbled down the back of her head. With a wheeze, she fell to the ground, holding her head with one hand and trying to look up. Her eyes were darting about, trying to focus. There was three of everything and everything was swirling with fuzzed images. Something slithered across her vision with a sliver of white color. Tsuki dropped her weapon to put her other hand on her head. Her eyes were wide and she didn't hear anything being yelled at her. She resisted the urge to scream to relieve herself of the pain and confusion surrounding her. She whimpered softly, closing her eyes to escape the disorder. Whispers and jeers jabbed her insides left and right, making her topple over with the ache of insanity burning every fiber of her being.

"**Tsuki! Tsuki! What's going on? GET UP! We can't do this right now!" **

The girl whimpered softly as she heard Taiyou crying out to her; she needed to help him…It was her job and promise to him. All the pain made her sanity shriek as she simply twitched her fingers in response. The urge to scream was becoming unbearable.

"**M-Make it go away…It hu-urts…I ca-an't stand it! Taiyou!" **She whispered softly, tightly curling up to protect herself. Everything was echoing around her with a horrible hiss of pleasure. Tsuki writhed with the burning feeling of torture inside her. Her every movement was riddled with the ridicule of failure from the hundreds of invaders in her body. Bai watched with those gleaming eyes of molten gold. It burned her body like real melted gold was being poured all over her. She hissed, joining her companions in mocking her victim slowly until she screamed for the snake to silence her sickening screeches. Her voice that was as smooth as honey dripped with acid in her ear as she murmured her soft jibes.

"**You'll jussst fail him. You know what failure meansss? What'll happen to him? To all you love and hold clossse? It will only end in their deathsss. " **The snakes echoed her words, lengthening every lengthened 's' with pleasure. **"I won't die though, Tsssuki…I'm the only one who won't abandon you when death comesss….I can make you like me…it takesss only your sanity." **As the snake spoke to the motionless girl, she spied the tears forming in her eyes. **"No…Don't cry, Tsssuki…I'm going to make it painlessss…Jussst sssay yesss…."**

"**Get out! I don't want this! STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS! I WON'T LET YOU!" **The girl screamed, trying to move, but finding herself anchored to the ground by some unknown force of gravity. She struggled, her eyes becoming wild with the fear of being restrained. More words flew out her mouth, but it was just an endless string of endless tangled words that made sense to nobody. Bai hissed menacingly with her gold eyes narrowing with rage.

"**I'm going to get it. Your sssanity is mine. It alwaysss wasss and alwaysss will be sssince the time we met and until the time you die. I can take it the easssy way, or the hard way," **A wave of stinging pain burnt her every cell, making her scream loudly in pain. **"It'sss your choice, Tssuki, but your time isss wasssting…I'll ssshow you what happensss when you defy my wissshesss..." **

* * *

Taiyou watched uselessly as his partner and sister screamed and twisted across the ground weakly. Her delicate cries of help crashed against his ears like a tidal wave, but he could not assist her when he was in the middle of the intense brawl between him and his mother. He resorted to staying close to her so he could move quicker if needed. Her claws ripped against the metal that covered his arm. The little metal plates that covered his arms were dotted in designs of the sun, much like his other weapon forms, but spikes jutted out the knuckles so he could go on the offensive as well as defensive. He threw a punch at her, scraping softly against her matted fur and catching a little bit of the tangled mess of fur in his claws. The beast let out an angered snarl and slammed her back against the wall, squashing her son between a brick wall and 150+ pounds of muscle and grime. The stench was unbearable and Taiyou gasped for air weakly, but his lungs were being pressed on and it made it impossible to breathe. He squirmed, trying to free himself, but his armor was caught in her fur too badly. He yanked and yanked in a failed attempt to make her loosen her grip. When all seemed to stop and the sun was sure he was going to take his last breath, she released him. The sweet air around him invaded his parched lungs with the delicious burn of relief. His silver eyes caught a flash of red color fly by his head as he heard his mother snarl in rage.

That boy from earlier, Leroux, was hovering just above the ground. A pair of Iron greaves donned his feet and large blue crystal snowflakes were accented by his knees and the top of the greaves while two more were on the bottom of the sole of the shoe. More snowflake crystals were embedded in the smooth metal. A moving layer of frosty air was hovering the boy. He stood coolly, seemingly unconcerned about his ferocious opponent. His flaming locks and tie flapped softly with the air moving under him. **"Yo," **he greeted, kicking one leg out in annoyance. A small smirk formed on his face. **"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit girls?" **Taiyou's mother hissed in rage**.**

"**It doesn't matter if you're a woman as well." **Leroux blinked and looked at Kakou.

"**You're a woman?" **A snarl of fury verified that point. **"Well, that was unexpected…I should've come up with a better retort…" **He put his fingers to his lips, trying to think of another snappy remark to throw at her. **"Did you know that- No, that's stupid… Hm…." **The she wolf snapped at him with her mighty teeth, intent on taking a chunk of his flesh out. Her teeth only snapped through thin air though. Leroux had hovered higher, still thinking. **" What about…? No no no…That won't work."**

"**COME HERE BOY!"**

"**YOUR MOM!" **He shouted at the wolf suddenly, unable to think of a good comeback. Taiyou sighed… _What a teenager…_ He took his leave and crawled over to Tsuki, who still struggled about on the ground. Her moans and groans of pain were growing ever louder and those horrid black marks on her arms were beginning to form as well and were racing up her arm. Her forehead was drenched with a mixture of sweat and blood that dripped down her once perfectly made-up face. Her lips were dried and cracked. The sight was pitiful. Taiyou pet her head, trying to silence those miserable moans.

More souls were encircling the two, seven at the most, and all Afreet eggs. He growled lowly and lashed out, missing. His target jumped back and growled. Taiyou surveyed his surroundings. There were seven wolves around them, all resembling each other with the crazy black eyes and waves of insanity rolling off of them. They were decent sized, nothing exceptional. He began to rise, but behind him, Tsuki stirred. He looked back and the wolves took advantage of his momentary lapse of silence. Two leapt, going for The Sun's throat, but they were choked before they could get to their destination.

Tsuki's arms flew forward and clamped around their neck with such a grip, their windpipes were crushed almost instantaneously. They went limp and imploded on the ground. Their souls bobbed there, waiting for someone to gobble them up. A wide grin slunk slyly across Tsuki's lips slowly, spreading silently across her face woth a sickly sadistic expression. Her canines glittered and were longer than usual and tapered to a sharpened point. Her soul wavelength was pulsing in the air around her with so much power, anybody could sense it. She looked up and Taiyou caught a glance of slit golden irises. Without a sound, she shot herself at the dogs, making quick work of them. She crashed her nails into their weak spots, suck as their noses and throats as well as hamstrings. Blood flew everywhere, spattering the pale wall with pitter patters of goopy blood. She shredded fur and ripped muscles in her rampage, taking pleasure in their yelps of pain and cries of horror. In only a few seconds, the girl had taken care of the whole group and seven red souls bobbed to and fro around her. Her grin hadn't faltered though, and she clicked her teeth in anticipation as more and more dogs surrounded her. She made quick works of them as she had done to their brethren. Three more unfortunate souls joined the seven. Tsuki eyed the souls with interest and reached out to grab one.

Taiyou tackled her down, trying to restrain her from eating them. She screeched and screamed, biting at his throat and struggling wildly. She ripped and tore his skin in her fit of insanity, making the white haired boy lose blood, but he held tight, waiting for it to fade. Her struggled became weaker and the tattoos on her faded and the golden hue in her eyes left, leaving the normal crimson color. She went limp, passing out. Taiyou breathed out and released his grip. He lay on his back and released all thoughts and went limp as well. His breaths slowed down and blood poured from the wounds on his neck and arms and chest. A nap sounded good…_a nice long nap sounded really nice… _His eyes fluttered shut and he fell into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Creepy Chapter… o.o I didn't know I had it in me… Anyway, I have some spots open for OCs!

After reading a few of the reviews, people wanted more original scenes. Lucky for you, It all clicked in my head! But instead of making my own OCs, I thought I might ask for a few from you guys! Now…To make this easy on me, I will have a form and three pretty simple rules.

1: SEND THEM IN VIA PM (Private message)

It's a bit annoying when I get them in Reviews. It makes it easier for me to just skim thought my messages and find them. Any in the Reviews will not be accepted.

2: USE THE FORM

Come on guys…it's there for a reason…

3: DON'T COPY OR MAKE SUES

If there's one thing I hate, its people who steal characters, and be sure to include some flaws (Like…Tsuki gets beat up a lot and is borderline insane. Just little stuff like that.)

**Other than that, go wild!**

_**OC FORM**_

**Name: **(What's the name of your character?)

**Age: **(How old is your character?)

**Gender: **(Male or female)

**Physical Appearance: **(What does your character look like?)

**Personality: **(How does your Character act?)

**History: **(What happened to your character in the past that made them the way they are?)

**Meister or Weapon?: **(Is your OC a weapon or a Meister?)

**If Weapon, What's their weapon form?: **(Describe the weapon Oc's weapon form)

**Soul Wavelength: **(Describe the color, shape and size of the Oc's wavelength)

**Weaknesses: **(What's your OC's weakest assets/skills?)

**Strengths: **(What's the OC's strongest asset/skills?)

**Other: **(Anything extra?)

**Partner: **(What's the full name of the meister/weapon your OC is paired with)

I Request that you make your Meister and Weapon a pair of OC's….It would make my life so much easier. I have room for **FOUR OC'S, **and I need one to be an older character that is a teacher, two meister and weapon pairings (please please PLEASE put a weapon with your meister) and one single weapon. The more detail, the more likely they will be accepted! Keep that in mind!

Onto the reviews!

…

…

…

**D: **

There were no reviews….Crimson is sad….

Toodles everybody. I hope Everyone enjoyed the chapter and has a good Easter (if you celebrate it, No offense for those who don't…)!


End file.
